Affairs of the Heart
by Williams
Summary: This is Harry's last year at Hogwarts and he will be put to the test. He finds that he has feelings for one of his best friends and doesn't know what to do while he finds out that Wormtail might not have been the one to inform Voldemort where his parents
1. The Beginning of Summer

**A/N I decided to change this chapter as how it was lacking a lot of information that was needed. I hope those of you who have all ready read it the first time, like this one better. Please Read and Review as I want to have your opinions on if this is better then it had been.**

* * *

It had been a long and eventful sixth year for Harry Potter. Many things had transpired some good and many that were bad. It had started with the summer before when he had to deal with Sirius' death and the prophecy that had been kept hidden from him for so long. Then of course there was the fact that he had to stay with his horrible relatives once again.

That definitely had been an extremely long and lonely summer for him. He was forced to deal with his Godfather's death alone even though he did receive letters of encouragement from his friends. Still he never felt like talking about or telling them his true feelings regarding how he felt guilty about having caused the incident. He believed that with it having been his fault that this was his way of being punished.

There were however a couple of good things that happened that summer. The first being that thanks to the Order having threatened the Dursley's he was no longer forced to do everything around the house while they sat on their asses. It seemed as if they went out of their way to leave him alone most of the time and this was a very welcomed thing. It allowed him to stay in his small bedroom and deal with his problems without fearing the wrath of his Uncle Vernon.

The other thing of importance was that his magic began to increase and change. On his sixteenth birthday he found that he was able to control fire purely by accident. He had been feeling very lonely and somehow he ended up causing the small decrepit bed to suddenly burst into flames.

He had contacted Professor Dumbledore right away when this had happened. He'd been a little scared, all right a whole lot and feared that something was wrong. That same evening to his surprise instead of a letter from the Headmaster, the man had actually come to his home.

It was that night when talking with Dumbledore that he found out that he was able to control fire and use it like an elemental. He was told that he would be able to get better control of it in time, but that it would take a lot of hard training to do so. He also learned that he would probably not be as strong in it as a true Elementalist, but he would have good control and usage of fire. With hearing this he had decided to train hard and learn everything he could about controlling fire with the idea that it would eventually come in handy, especially in battle.

By the end of that summer he had learned some control but knew that he would end up having a lot more training back at Hogwarts if he ever wanted to gain full control, especially seeing as it was somehow connected with his emotions. And that would be the hardest part in his training. The other interesting thing that he learned was that he could also do wandless magic. This pleased him greatly as he finally found out a little more about his powers and abilities.

* * *

He had been looking forward to returning to Hogwarts for another year. Even though a lot of bad things had happened while he was there and would probably continue to happen, he somehow felt more relaxed about being there. After all, Hogwarts was considered by him to be his one true home. The other thing was that somehow he had a feeling that this year might actually turn out to be better then the others even though there was a war going on and a crazy, maniacal Dark Lord was out to kill him.

During the year he would continue his training with Dumbledore and others for the upcoming battle that was inevitable. The other thing was that he had been made captain of the Quidditch team which was something he was very proud of. Also he figured that being back in school would allow him to not think about Sirius as much as he had all summer.

By the first day of school he had come to terms with the prophecy, but a part of him flatly refused to accept it. That part kept telling him that it was false and there had to be another way in defeating Voldemort. He had told his friends this as well, feeling that since they were his friends they had a right to know about it. At first they had been shocked and actually refused to believe that it was true. But with Harry's reassurances that it was indeed true, they slowly began to accept it as he had. They even went as far as to vow to help him with his training and be by his side when he met Voldemort on the battlefield.

* * *

Now it was the last day of the term and they would all be returning to London where they would meet their family. Harry was currently sitting on his bed after having packed his trunk. He was allowing his mind to reflect on all of the things that had transpired during the school year. It had started off on a very good note if not a little mysterious he thought as his mind wandered to a certain incident that happened towards the beginning of the year.

_Flashback_

_Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to his friends chatting about the classes that day and Quidditch while they ate dinner. He watched as Ron as usual was shoveling in his food and trying to talk with his mouth full. Then there was Hermione who had her nose buried in yet another book and only making a few comments. This was another great day he thought as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice._

_He noticed a small grey owl flying into the Great Hall and was puzzled as to why there would be any post during the dinner meal. He watched as the owl flew towards him and dropped a parcel before flying away._

_Everyone around him had seen this surprising and were talking animatedly about what it could be. He cautiously picked up the plain brown wrapped parcel cautiously and stared at it for a moment. He was unsure of who might have sent it but his curiosity was starting to get the better of him._

_There was a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and a couple of chocolate frogs. Now he was puzzled as to why someone would send him candy until he noticed a piece of parchment lying on his plate. Carefully he opened and read it._

_Dear Harry,_

_I have liked you for awhile now, but am too shy to tell you. I have tried a few times but you seem to be busy with your friends. So I decided to send you this little gif._

_Signed,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_End of Flashback_

A smile slowly appeared on his face as his mind remembered how strange and fun that day had been. He had gotten a lot of teasing from his friends about having a secret admirer, but it hadn't bothered like it usually did. This time he knew that it was all in fun with no hint of maliciousness.

These little surprises from his secret admirer had continued all through September and most of October before he had gotten a specific one. That one had told him that at the Halloween Ball he would finally meet them. He had been secretly pleased at this and even told his friends how he was finally going to be meeting this person. It was with this thought that his mind wandered to the day of the Halloween Ball.

_Flashback_

It was the day of the Halloween Ball and he was actually looking forward to this one. He had received another letter from his secret admirer asking him to the ball. They had told him that they would be dressed as an angel with two red roses on the tips of their wings.

He had decided to go as Romeo and now was standing in the Great Hall. He kept running his hand through his hair nervously waiting for his admirer to appear. He was so worried that this person wasn't going to like him after all of this. His friends had tried to reassure him everyday that he was just exaggerating and that the person definitely liked him, especially if they had gone to all of this trouble.

Over the last few days he and his friends had tried to figure out who this unknown person was but never actually came up with anyone fitting this image. They had listed every possible girl that he knew before crossing them out for one reason or another, like they all ready had a boyfriend or didn't seem to notice him at all. He just hoped whoever it was that he liked them back after all he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

He was now glancing around the room watching students dancing or laughing with their friends. The Ball had been going now for an hour and so far he hadn't seen anyone dressed as an angel. He was beginning to wonder if his secret admirer was actually going to show up or maybe it had all been some kind of cruel joke. It was just then his eyes fell on the doors that were opening to allow someone in when his mouth fell open in awe.

An angel dressed in a long white flowing dress with a golden halo hanging over her hair strolled into the hall. He saw two roses on the tip of her wings. He couldn't help but be in awe as his heart began to pound harder.

To his surprise the angel was none other then Ginny Weasley. This was far better then anyone else as he had started developing feelings for her last year but never acted upon them. Now here she was taking the first step in showing her feelings toward him.

That night had definitely been full of magic as they danced and talked. On more then one occasion he could have imagined that they were dancing on an invisible cloud high above the others. For the first time he actually felt relaxed and loved for who he truly was.

_End of Flashback_

He was suddenly brought out of his musings when Seamus threw a pillow at him.

"What did you do that for," Harry asked sounding slightly irritated.

"Harry the leaving feast is about to begin and I came up to get you. We've been calling your name for awhile now but you didn't respond," the Irish boy said. "Now come on." With that Seamus spun around and headed back down to the common room.

Letting out a sigh Harry climbed off his bed and headed for the stair case. He wasn't looking forward to going to the feast today. After everything that had happened over the last couple of days he felt like being alone and especially didn't want to run into either Ron or Ginny.

* * *

Once he reached the common room he was relieved to see that Ron and Ginny had all ready left. It had all ready been bad trying to avoid them and he really didn't want to have any type of confrontation right now. He did however see Hermione standing near the fireplace obviously waiting for him to show up.

As soon as Hermione saw him she strolled over and took him by the arm. She had noticed that something had been bothering him the last couple of days. She saw how he and Ginny were no longer spending time together like they had been doing since the Halloween Ball. And how Harry went out of his way to make sure he was no where near her even for meals. Then of course there was how Ron seemed to have also completely changed towards him.

She had tried a couple of times to find out what was bothering him even though she knew that a lot of things were. However somehow this time it seemed different to her, like he had his world crushed as he had the year before. But this time she was fully aware that it had to be something between Ginny and him.

She even had gone and talked to Ron the night before hoping that he could tell her why everyone was acting so strange all of a sudden. But like Harry he refused to tell her. Instead he chose to tell her that it was nothing that she could help with or even really needed to know. This had exasperated her to no end, especially since they had started dating the year before.

She pulled him towards the entrance and stopped. "Harry, I know that there is something bothering you. Could you please tell me what it is? I would like to help you but I can't with knowing what it is," she said to Harry as she turned and looked directly into his eyes.

"Hermione there is nothing you can do to help me with this. I appreciate the offer but I would rather deal with it on my own," he told her trying to keep his voice calm.

She was about to say something else but decided against. She didn't want to add to whatever it was and so resolved herself to just being there for her friend. She guessed that in time he would probably tell her.

After that the two headed out of the portrait and down towards the Great Hall. The closer they got though the more he wasn't looking forward to it. He could feel his heart begin to speed up and a small lump form in his throat.

They stopped in front of the doors and Hermione looked over at Harry with concern in her eyes. She could see for some reason he was quite nervous about going in. This reminded her of their fourth year after the Triwizard Tournament. She quickly gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance and noticed that he gave her a small smile as if to say 'I'm ready.

* * *

Two hours later Harry found himself on the Hogwarts Express on his way back to the Dursley's for yet another fun filled summer. He had found a quiet compartment where he could be alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to speak with anyone especially Hermione. She had been trying to get him to talk about things for two days now and he was by no means ready to do that.

Unfortunately, that was not to be as he heard the door slide open. He looked up and saw Hermione stepping into the compartment and take as eat across from him. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he knew that he was once again going to get interrogated about what was bothering him.

After several quiet moments Hermione decided to once again try and get him to talk. "Harry what is troubling you. The last few days you have said very few words to anyone and seem to be brooding all of the time," she asked sounding very concerned.

"I'm fine Hermione. Like I said before I really don't want toi discuss it at the moment. It's just I have a lot on my mind and I don't want to burden you with them," he said trying to sound a little chipper then he actually felt and hoping that it would finally appease his friend.

She nodded back her bushy hair bouncing around her face in understanding but not truly convinced that he was fine. "All right Harry I think I understand. But can you tell me what happened between you and Ron? The two of you haven't said one word for awhile now?"

"I really don't know what's wrong with him. I don't think I've done anything wrong," he replied trying to sound completely confused about the whole matter. After all he knew exactly why Ron was acting this way but he didn't want to talk about it. And that was because he wasn't about to put her in the middle of something that was between him, Ginny and Ron.

"All right Harry if you say so. I just hope that the two of you can work whatever it is out and be friends like you should be. Also, I hope you know that I care a lot about you and when you are ready to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you I will be here."

Harry nodded and gave her a weak smile. He knew that her words were true and that made him feel a little warm inside. They settled back into a comfortable silence as they finished their way to Kings Cross.

* * *

Harry had been back at Privet Drive now for two weeks. Just like last summer the Dursley's left him alone most of the time. He was extremely grateful for this as he had so much more now on his mid then he had the year before. That wasn't to say that his Godfather's death and all of the attacks that Voldemort had done weren't there, but he had a whole lot more.

He had found himself usually staying in his room staring up at the ceiling. His homework was strewn all over the beat up writing desk. He had barely touched it as he felt no inclination whatsoever to even look at it. Instead he opted to brood over what had taken place a couple of nights before the end of the term.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this new and improved Chapter. I think it definitely worked out better and explains things better. I will have the next redo up tomorrow. Again please Read and Review.**


	2. Letters

**A/N Here is the revised chapter. Again I found several things that I left out which I really should have put it in the first time. I hope you will enjoy the new and improved chapter and please read and review.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was getting late and it was nearing curfew. Harry had all ready received way too many detentions again this year and didn't wish to get another, especially this close to the end of term. _

_Currently he was roaming the halls trying to find Ginny. He had told her that he would meet her after his training with Dumbledore near the portrait to the kitchen. But when he had gotten there she was no where in sight. He knew he was a few minutes late and thought maybe she'd gone back to the common room. But after having gone in there and seen that she wasn't there he began to get a little worried. _

_He now was worried that maybe something had happened to her and that was something he didn't want to happen. After all, he had finally seen her as his girlfriend and was happy that she liked him for being who he was instead of the blast boy-who-lived. _

_He had just reached the steps to the Astronomy Tower and debated if he should go up there and check. He really didn't want to intrude on another couple if one should be up there, but at the same time he knew that he had to check just to be sure. So with a little courage he began to climb the long stairs up, hoping that he would not find anyone up there other then maybe Ginny._

_He had just reached the final step and was about to step inside when he heard a voice that made him stop._

"_So Weasley what is the real reason you are dating Potter. I know for a fact that you aren't as stupid as your brothers are. I mean Potter isn't that handsome and of course he is stupid and a half-blood," the voice of Malfoy sneered._

"_Draco you cut me to the quick. If anyone would guess that I was after something other then love, then it would definitely be you. But I am not going to tell you. It isn't any of your business," Ginny's voice rang out with what sounded like amusement._

_Harry was reaching for his wand at her comment ready to step in and hex Malfoy before he could harm Ginny. However, he stopped when he heard Malfoy speak again._

"_Look Weasley I'm not going to go running and telling anyone. I just want to know for my own curiosity. Besides whatever your little plan is, maybe I can aid you in it. I would like to see Potter taken down a few pegs. I am so sick of his righteous attitude._

"_Well I guess I can tell you, but you had better not say anything to anyone." Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Harry was now listening intently curious as to what Ginny was going to say._

"_The only reason that I am dating Harry is because of his money. You know that he has a lot of it and I have none. I am sick and tired of being poor, let alone being the seventh child. For Merlin's sake I should have money, my whole family does. The only way I can think of getting it is by dating Potter and then marry him after we get out of school. With that being done if he should die in his battle with the Dark Lord, being his wife I would inherit his entire fortune. And even if he didn't I would still be able to spend it all, anyway I saw fit, especially since I know Harry would do just about anything for me."_

_Harry's blood froze at what she said and his eyes began to see red. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He thought that she truly loved him for who he was not for his money. Hell he didn't even want it all and would gladly give most of it way if he could._

_His initial shock soon changed to one of pure anger at having been deceived and used. Pulling out his wand just incase he stepped up the last step and into the room to confront Ginny and Malfoy._

_To say Ginny was surprised was an understatement, she stood there with her mouth hanging open as she looked at one pissed of Harry Potter. _

"_How dare you Ginny! I thought you loved me. You told me that many times this year. Now I see that it was all lies and that you are nothing but a bitch. Is the rest of your family in on your little scheme to get my money or are you doing this alone. I wish I had never gone out with you or even befriended you in second year. You are heartless and just as bad as Malfoy over there. We are through Ginny Weasley, I do not ever want to see or talk to you again," Harry screamed before spinning on his heal and running down the stairs his eyes filling with tears._

_End of Flashback_

This memory had been plaguing him every waking minute of every day. He couldn't get out no matter what he tried not even meditating. It was like a knife that was stabbing him in his head. This time he rolled over as the tears fell down his face again like they had been doing every day.

That night had probably been the worse day in his entire life. He had thought that Sirius' death was the worse one, this was by far worse. His heart had felt like it had been ripped out and torn to bits when he heard her words. It was also the last thing that he needed to tell him that his life was not his own and that he would never have a normal happy family.

A few minutes had past as he was silently crying when heard a tapping at his window. Rolling over so he could see what it was he noticed that Hedgwig was wanting in. He also saw that she had a letter for him. Sighing heavily he got up and went over to let her in, making sure that he took the letter from her before she went to her cage.

* * *

Sitting down on his bed he opened the letter hoping that it wasn't from Ginny as she had all ready sent five asking him if they could talk. To his relief he noticed that it was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_How is your summer going so far? I hope you are dealing with whatever is bothering you and that your relatives are treating you decently._

_Mum and Dad just told me that we will be going to Venice in August until right before school starts. I am so excited that I'm getting to go to Venice. It is supposed to be an extremely beautiful city with a lot of history. They even have a small area for witches and wizards. I just hope mum and dad will take me there._

_I got a letter from Ginny yesterday telling me that you had broken up with her. She didn't say why or anything but I got the impression that she was extremely angry with you. I don't know what happened but if it has anything to do with why you are depressed you know that you can talk to me. I will not tell her or anyone I promise. Well I better go. I hope you'll write me back soon._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry gave a snort at the last part of her letter. 'Good old Hermione' he thought. 'She just doesn't give up.' Shrugging his shoulders he decided the least he could do was write back to her. And with that thought he stood up and walked over to his desk for a quill and a blank piece of parchment.

* * *

_Hi Hermione,_

_So far the Dursley's are being decent again this year. I guess they're still afraid of the Order and believe that the threat they received last year is still in affect._

_I would love to be able to go to Venice with you. It does sound like a nice place to visit. Maybe after I graduate this upcoming year I can go there myself. That is if I'm still alive._

_Yes Ginny and I broke up but I don't want to discuss it right now. It's just one of those things that I have to deal with on my own. Maybe one day I will explain it all to you._

_I can't wait until I turn seventeen in a few weeks. I'll be able to finally do magic and can train more. And I can finally be away from my so called relatives forever. That will make it all worthwhile._

_I know I shouldn't think that way especially since my aunt is my mum's sister, but I can't help thinking that it will all be for the best and that they will never have to see me again._

_Well I better go I should do some of my homework. _

_Bye,_

_Harry_

* * *

The next day he was surprised to see another letter from Hermione. He took it and sat down n his bed to read this one.

_Harry,_

_What happened between you and Ginny? She sent me another letter and she is really pissed of at you. She says that you haven't written to her at all and refuse to talk with her. She sounded like she was desperate to talk with you. I hope whatever happened wasn't a misunderstanding and that you will regret it later. _

_I wish you could come with me to Venice but I know Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. I just hate thinking that you are locked up there with your relatives brooding over things that you can't control. Harry, you know that you can't worry about things that are out of your hands. It isn't healthy to do that especially if you keep all to yourself._

_You know I asked Ron to go with me but all he could say was that it didn't sound like fun and that he would rather stay home. I couldn't believe he said that especially since we could have been together as a couple in a very romantic city. Oh well I guess he'll never change._

_I'm glad you are doing your homework now instead of waiting until the last minute. I all ready finished mine because I didn't want to deal with it at all this summer. _

_Bye,_

_Hermione_

He broke down laughing at this letter. It was the first time in weeks that he actually laughed and if truth be told he felt a little better. He knew that he could talk to her about anything but still he was unsure if he should. The funny thing was Ron staying home instead of being with Hermione and snogging her as often as he liked. Then of course there was the fact that she had all ready finished her homework.

* * *

Over the course of the next several weeks they began to correspond every day. It was giving him sort of a release for his depressive mood. They discussed all sorts of subjects including muggle things. It was nice finally to have someone that he could just shoot the breeze with instead of dealing with the war or even training.

It had been about a week before his seventeenth birthday when he decided to tell her in detail about what had happened between Ginny and himself. She had been very shocked and angry the Ginny would have done something like that. She told him that she agreed with him wholeheartedly in breaking up with her.

This made him feel even better since she wasn't taking Ginny's side or even acting as if she'd been out in the middle of something. This was definitely refreshing for him and he felt some of the burden that he carried on his shoulders lift.

* * *

It was now the night of his seventeenth birthday and Harry was feeling quite lonely and depressed. He looked over at the small stack of presents that he had received from his friends. What made him so depressed was that he had not received one present from the Weasley's not even the usual small cake that Mrs. Weasley always sent.

He knew that it all had to do with Ginny and that she probably made everything sound as if it was all his fault that they had broke up. He couldn't help but wonder why they had decided to start treating him like he was some unknown person, especially since they had always told him how he was a part of their family.

He felt a loss again in his heart at these thoughts like he had after Sirius had been killed. He couldn't help but tell himself that it was indeed his fault and that he deserved it. With that firmly planted in his mind he rolled over and cried himself to sleep on the day that was supposed to be so special.

* * *

**A/N Well I hope you like this one better. I really didn't change much but added more detail and hopefully a better flow then it had been before. And as always please review I would like feedback on how this has turned out.**


	3. A Wonderful Birthday

Harry had awoken at about seven in the morning. He wiped the sleep from his eyes before grabbing his glasses. Giving a sigh he quickly got up and dressed knowing that he had to get down to the kitchen and make the Dursley's their breakfast.

He had just finished placing the food on the table when they walked in. Not giving him a glance they sat down and started eating. Seeing this he headed out of the kitchen and back to his room before going and taking his shower.

He had only just finished his shower when he heard his uncle bellowing from downstairs. "Boy you get down here now!"

Shrugging his small shoulders he threw on the oversized t-shirt and headed out of the bathroom. He could feel a knot forming in his stomach as he made his way down. He wasn't sure what he had done but knew that it probably was something bad.

He had just reached the bottom of the stairs and was shocked to see a young girl with bushy hair standing there. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. He could also see his uncle standing there with his hands on his hips huffing, while his face was turning purple,

"Hermione, what are you doing here," Harry asked as he walked over to her.

She gave him a quick hug and said. "Harry don't be silly today is your birthday and I am here to take you out for the day." All he could do was nod in surprise. "We need to get going my parents are waiting outside for us."

"You best be back here before nine or you will be sleeping outside," Vernon angrily shouted at the two retreating teens.

They went over to a silver BMW that was parked along the street. He was getting a little excited at realizing that he was actually going to go out and celebrate his birthday. Reaching the car they scrambled into the back seat.

Hermione quickly introduced her parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger. He noticed that John Granger was tall and his head nearly touched the roof. He had brown hair that was cut short and he could see a little grey in it. What surprised Harry the most about him was his eyes were a piercing black almost like Sirius'.

He gave Harry a wide smile showing his perfect white teeth. "Hello Harry it's nice to meet you.

Mrs. Heather Granger was the spitting image of Hermione he thought except that his hair was straighter and less thick. Her hazel eyes were sparkling as she smiled at him. "Hello Harry I'm pleased to meet you.

Harry said hello to both of the Grangers and settled back in the comfortable seat. He was a little curious as to where they would be going and was about to ask Hermione when she spoke first.

"Harry, we're going to go to the zoo for awhile and then to lunch. After that we thought we'd go shopping for some new clothes and of course some books."

Harry sat up straight in the seat and stared at her opened mouth. This was just too much he thought. Then that was quickly replaced with the realization that he didn't have any muggle money. "Um Hermione I'm afraid I can't go shopping. I… I don't have any money," he said quietly letting his eyes fall down to his trainers.

"Harry, don't worry about it. Today is your birthday and we will treat you. We can buy you just a couple pairs of jeans, shirts and definitely a new pair of trainers," Hermione chided him. Harry just looked up at her dumbstruck, giving her a grateful look.

They spent a couple of hours at the zoo wandering from exhibit to exhibit. He felt so alive at being here especially with one of his best friends. When they reached the snake exhibit he stopped and looked at a large black snake that was lying on a log. He thought back to the visit when he was ten with the Dursley's.

He frown came to his face as the memory played on where he caused the glass to vanish letting Dudley fall into it and the snake out. He also remembered that it had been the first time that he had spoken to snake. Then his mind went to his Uncle throwing him into the cupboard and not letting him having any food that night.

Hermione sensing that her friend was in a slightly depressed mood put her arm around his shoulders and whispered that everything was all right. Harry just nodded slightly at her reassurance.

A warm feeling started to creep over him at her warmth and sincerity. He quickly shook it off not wanting to think about what was happening to him. He let her lead him off towards the tiger exhibit.

Later they went to a small pub like the Leaky Cauldron and had a wonderful meal. Harry ate in silence as he restraining himself from gulping it down. It had been the best meal since he had gone back to Privet Drive. It wasn't like the Dursley's weren't feeding him; it was just that he hadn't felt like eating.

That night he was back in his room finishing up his potions essay. He was thinking back on how wonderful his birthday had been. It had been the best on yet. Still his memory was plagued with the knowledge that his other best friend hadn't even bothered to send him a gift or even a letter so far this summer.

He had just finished his transfiguration homework when he heard pecking at the window. He stood up and went over to the window and let a large grey owl fly in. He noticed that the owl had a letter attached to his right leg. He quickly took it and allowed the owl to drink some of Hedwig's water.

He looked at the address and realized that the writing was Professor Dumbledore's. Feeling a little nervous e he opened it and read what the Headmaster had said. As he read it a second time his eyes grew large nearly popping out of his head as he let the letter fall to the ground.

_Dear Harry,_

_Remus Lupin and Tonks will arrive one week from today at eleven o'clock to escort you to Grimwald Place. The Weasley's are currently living there at the moment due to the dangers that the Burrow holds. I will speak with you the day after you arrive._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Oh great this is just going to ruin the rest of my summer," Harry groaned aloud.


	4. A Cold Reception

A week after his birthday, he had packed all of his belongings into his trunk. Hedwig now safely locked into her cage was hooting and making odd noises in her throat to show her displeasure in being locked up. Harry wasn't paying attention to this as he lay on his bed contemplating the obvious confrontation with Ginny and Ron in a few hours.

Suddenly, he sat straight up hearing a commotion downstairs. He got up and head out into the hallway expecting to see Remus and Tonks downstairs. Sure enough he could see them standing in the living room trying to calm his Uncle down who was yelling at them to get out of his house.

Turning around he walked back into his room to gather his belongings quickly. He didn't want them to get into any trouble with the Dursley's, especially his Uncle Vernon. He had just reached for his broom when he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck.

Pulling out his wand he spun around to find himself face to face with Tonks. Her usual pink hair was now more of an aqua color.

"Wotcher Harry, it's just me," Tonks said a little surprised at Harry's reaction.

"Damn Tonks you don't have to sneak up on me like that," Harry cried in exasperation. "I'll be just a minute." He turned back around to grab his broom and Hedwig.

"Let me take that kid," Tonks said as she started to cross the room. However being Tonks she tripped over her own feet causing her to fall head over heels over Harry's trunk landing in a crumpled heap.

Harry just glanced over at her and started to laugh. He tried to hold it in but as soon as he saw Tonks' scowl as she stood up his laugh turned into full blown hysterics.

Tonks just gave him a death glare as she grabbed an end of his trunk and proceeded towards the door. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sour expression that she had had just a minute ago as he followed her out.

They could still Vernon shouting at Remus as they made their way down the stairs. Just as the reached the living room they stopped and stared in horror as Remus was shoved up against a wall. Vernon's face was an extreme purple as he had Remus by the throat shouting at him.

"I don't know who you freaks think you are barging into people's home. You are not welcomed here! I should call the constable and have you arrested for this," he screamed in Remus' face.

Harry didn't waste anytime pulling out his wand, he pointed at his uncle. "I would release Remus if I were you Uncle," Harry said in a cold monotone voice.

Vernon not releasing his hold turned toward Harry and gave him a sneer. "You aren't allowed to use magic boy," Vernon replied silkily acting as if he finally had the upper hand.

"I am afraid to disappoint you dear uncle, but as if my birthday I am perfectly able to use magic. Now release Remus before I hex you."

Vernon not too sure how he could get the upper hand this time, released his hold on Remus. Glaring at Harry he took a few steps back deciding that it might be the best thing to do since there were three capable freaks to hurt him.

Harry glanced over at Remus and silently asked him if he were okay. Remus who was massaging his throat gave him a nod and started towards the door. Seeing this Harry and Tonks followed him outside without a glance back.

Harry was glad that this would be the last time he ever had to see the Dursley's ever again. He had plans to get a place of his own after he graduated.

Two hours later the small group trudged up the walkway to Grimwald Place. Harry stopped and stared at the door lost in his thoughts. He was beginning to wonder if this was the best thing he could be doing.

It wasn't the feeling he had last summer when he came back here after Sirius' death. No it was more of apprehension and worry as to how he was going to be treated. He tried to tell himself that everything would be just fine. He suddenly felt Remus' hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head and looked up into Remus' face and saw that the man was giving him a faint smile. Remus could sense and see the boy's nervousness and so he gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before ushering him inside.

They had just stepped into the entry way when he saw Ginny coming running down the stairs toward him. Great he thought he'd hoped that they would all be asleep by now. He watched her as she came over and gave him a tight hug. He didn't return it and instead just stood there like a statue.

"Harry we really need to talk," Ginny told him looking up into his green eyes. Harry refused to acknowledge her and instead just shook his head in the negative way. She gave him a huff before turning around and storming out of the room.

He was about to head for the stairs when he saw Mrs. Weasley and Ron standing there looking at him. Ron was glaring at him with a look of hate, while Mrs. Weasley gave him a sad look.

Taking a deep breath he steadied himself for the usual bone crunching hug that he always received from Mrs. Weasley, but instead she just walked over to him and gave him a hard stared.

"I think you should go up to your room Harry and get some sleep. Professor Dumbledore will be in the morning," she said firmly. Harry just gave her nod before he grabbed his trunk and headed for the stairs.

Once he reached the room that had been Sirius' room he dropped his trunk on the floor before falling back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling as a cold lonely feeling started to fill his heart. A single tear escaped from his face as he began to remember some of the good time that he'd had with the Weasley's, especially Ron.

"I thought I was part of their family? How could they be so cold towards me after all these years," he cried out in the darkness of the room.


	5. A Friendship Unravels

The following morning Harry was awakened by a loud knocking at his door. He tried to roll over burying his face in his pillows and ignore whoever it was. But the knocking grew louder and more insistent. Giving a sigh of resignation he lifted his head and shouted come in.

He sat up putting his glasses on just as Ron came striding purposefully into the room. He saw that Ron had a dark look on his face as he stopped at the foot of the bed and crossed his arms.

"Harry I want to know why you broke up with Ginny, especially since you knew she's had a crush on for years now," Ron replied his tone on the cold side.

"Ron I know that she is your sister and you are my best friends but I don't wish to discuss it."

"You don't want to discuss it. Bloody hell you are going to tell me and tell me now," Ron said his voice rising in anger.

"No Ron I don't have to discuss it. I don't know why you are so angry with me. If anyone should be, it should be Ginny," Harry replied keeping his voice level.

"I can't believe you Harry! You are going to tell me and tell me now before I hex you," Ron now shouting at the top of his lungs.

"If you bloody want to know why, then why don't you go ask Ginny herself? Now get out of my room," Harry shouted back matching Ron's tone.

Ron stood there for a moment debating on what to do before finally striding towards the door. "This isn't over," he shouted back as he slammed the door shut.

Everyone who had been gathered downstairs for breakfast sat there in stunned silence. No one could believe that Harry and Ron had such a row that they heard it. They were after all supposed to be best friends.

Remus who had been about to take a sip of his coffee stopped when he heard the door slam. He glanced over at Tonks who was sitting there stunned looking down at her plate of food. Tonks who looked up briefly caught his stare and shook her head as if saying she didn't have a clue as to what was happening.

Ginny in the mean time was sitting there with a pleased look on her face. She was quite happy about the argument knowing that her little plan was beginning to work.

In the mean time thousands of miles away in a Dark and dreary Castle Voldemort was sitting on his throne with its two serpent heads waiting for his faithful Death eater to arrive with news. He was lightly rubbing Nagini's head as he tried to keep his impatience in check.

A few short minutes a tall person who was wearing long black flowing robes with a white face strolled into the throne room. Walking over he bent down on one knee and kissed his Master's hem.

"What have you learned my faithful one," Voldemort hissed out.

"Master, it seems as if Potter is no longer seeing the blood traitor and he's left his relative's home."

"Then who is he seeing now? I must know if my one plan is to succeed."

"He has not been seeing anyone that I am able to find out," the man replied bracing himself for his punishment.

"What do you mean he is not seeing anyone," Voldemort said venom starting to drip with his words.

"Master from my information gathering Potter is no longer seeing anyone. Also, it looks as if he's had a falling out with Weasley over something."

"And what about that mudblood of a friend that he has?" Where is she?"

"We do not know where she is but I am certain that she's not with Potter at the moment."

Voldemort seemed pleased at this bit of news. "So our dear Mister Potter is alone at the present. That bodes well for my current plan ' he drawled.

"Master, may I ask what this plan of yours is," the stranger asked hesitantly.

"You may ask but I am not ready to disclose that at the present time. You are dismissed."

The strange kneeled down again and kissed the hem once again before striding towards the door.

"And next time do not question me regarding my plans," Voldemort offhandedly said causing the man to turn around. "Crucio," Voldemort shouted causing the man to fall to the ground writhing in pain as he laughed maniacally.

That afternoon Dumbledore had arrived at Grimwald Place to speak with Harry. After having not found him in the drawing room or the kitchen he headed up the stairs towards Harry's room.

He found the boy sitting on his bed a look of sorrow on his face. It was clear that he was brooding over something that happened. Dumbledore felt a pang of guilt seeing him like this.

"Harry I've come to discuss some matters of importance," Dumbledore spoke in his usual calming voice as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Harry just looked up at his mentor and nodded in understanding.

"I have some news regarding Sirius that I believe you need to know." This caused Harry to sit up straight.

"Professor is he alive have they found him," Harry asked excitedly.

"I am afraid that he is dead Harry. What I have to tell you is that he left a will behind," Dumbledore spoke seeing the crestfallen expression on the boys face.

"A month before Sirius died at the Ministry he drew up a new will. Now this will had been contested by the Ministry and they refused to accept its validity. However for the past year I have been pushing to get them to accept it, thus allowing the will to be valid."

Harry just nodded at this but refused to reply.

"Two weeks ago the minister finally accepted the will afraid of any more backlashes with the public. Now I must caution you it was quite surprising to me the contents and I know it will be just as much if not more to you. In Sirius will he left you the entire Black fortune except for two hundred thousand galleons that is to go to Remus."

"Professor I...I can't believe this. Why, how could he have done this? He only knew me for a short time," Harry asked incredulously as he felt hot tears begin to fill his eyes.

"Harry you were the one who gave him a life, gave him hope for the future. He loved you like his own son. This was the only way that he could tell you. Sirius was not known for showing much emotion," Dumbledore replied calmly his blue eyes twinkling in the light as he patted Harry's knee in a calming manner.

Harry didn't know what to say to this. He just sat there and allowed the tears to flow for his fallen Godfather. He had desperately tried never to show this side to his mentor but at the moment he really had no choice.

"My boy we need to speak about the school year. I would like you to continue with your private training with me. I will let you know when it will be after the welcoming feast." Harry nodded again at this.

"There is also the matter of you learning to Apparate. I feel that this is critical for you to know before the beginning of the term."

"Professor, how am I supposed to learn that in three weeks," Harry asked sounding skeptic of the idea.

"You will start tomorrow with Professor Lupin and the day before you are to return to Hogwarts he will see you to your test."

"I can't do it Professor. There is just no way," Harry said trying to not panic at the thought of learning how to Apparate so quickly.

"Harry my boy I know you can do it. I have a lot of faith in you," Dumbledore replied his eyes twinkling brighter then normal. "Now I must be going I need to speak with Professor Lupin on a few matters."

Harry nodded numbly watching the Headmaster stroll leisurely out of his room. This day had started out on a bad note and now turned into a strange one. He just hoped that nothing else would happen.

That very night at dinner Harry noticed that Tonks, Remus and Kingsley had joined him and the Weasley's for dinner. He silently pleased that he wasn't alone with them. He slowly poked at his food hoping that nothing would be said about the argument from earlier in the day.

"Harry we really need to talk," Ginny said sounding a little like her mother.

"No Ginny we do not. I have nothing to say to you," Harry replied keeping his eyes on his face.

"Yes we do."

"Ginny we do not have anything to talk about now please change the subject."

"But---"

"No buts I said we don't have anything to discuss," Harry replied sounding a little upset.

"How dare you talk to my sister that way," Ron said rising to his feet and glaring at Harry.

"Harry I think that was rude to speak to Ginny like that. Now apologize to her," Molly spoke up trying to deflect an obvious argument that was about to happen.

"No Mrs. Weasley I do not believe that I owe her an apology. It was not my fault as to what happened. If anyone owes another an apology, I believe it is Ginny," Harry replied trying to keep his voice calm.

"I do not know what had gotten into you to cause you to act this way but I think you need to go to your room," Molly told him firmly booking no argument from him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Are you unaware that this is now my home and that you are the guest here," Harry asked looking up at her his eyebrows raised.

At first no one knew what to say at this bomb shell. They just looked at one another surprise clearly showing on their faces. The only other one who knew this was Remus who sat back quietly praying that the matter would drop.

"Why you bloody bastard," Ron roared as he lunged for Harry.

Molly screamed as Remus jumped to his feet to break up the fight before it truly started. But before he was able to get in the middle, Harry had fallen backwards out of the chair and was now on his feet. His wand held out pointing towards Ron. His face was red with anger at Ron for trying to attack him.

"I believe you should leave the room Ron if you do not want me to hex you," Harry spoke low with a hint of anger in it.

Remus grabbed Ron at that pointed and steered him towards the drawing room. He was definitely going to have a talk with the boy and later one with Harry. No one else dared move unsure of what might happen.

Harry just sat back down and ate his food slowly. His heart was aching at the realization that his friendship with Ron was probably over now.

That night Harry lay awake in his bed tears flowing freely from his eyes. Once again he found himself alone in the world, the once surrogate family who treated him like another brother had turned their backs on him. And for what his breaking up with Ginny, he thought.

"I wish you were Hermione. I have no one to talk to now and I feel so lonely," he spoke to the darkness of the room choking through his tears.

A/N First of all I would like to say I went back and rewrote the first chapter. I had thought about it and realized that it just wasn't working for where this story is going to go.

Also I've noticed that I am getting a fair amount of hits but have only one review. I really would like you to review and tell me what you think so far.


	6. The Return to Hogwarts

The final three weeks of summer had been exceedingly hard on Harry. He spent two hours every day training with Remus on learning how to Apparate. At first it had been extremely hard and he found himself not being able to move himself even a foot. Then after a week of this frustration he got the hang of it,

He always found himself exhausted both physically and mentally after his training. Remus always gave him a bar of chocolate to boost his energy. Afterwards he would go up to his room dragging himself up the stairs and collapsing on his bed.

The day before they were to leave for the Hogwarts' Express him and Remus went to the Ministry so he could take his test. The witch who was to give him the test was a nice woman with short blond hair and hazel eyes. At first Harry had had been quite nervous at her brisk manner but soon lightened up when she reassured him that there was nothing to the test.

Even thought her words lightened him up he still found himself quite nervous. And so when he apparated he found himself in a woman's bathroom instead of the park outside of the Ministry. When he popped back into the apparition room his face clearly showed his embarrassment as to where he'd been. Remus and Mrs. Weatherby laughed at his obvious embarrassment knowing full well where he had apparated to.

Luckily instead of having to come back another day she allowed him to try once again. At first Harry had frowned on this knowing that the only reason she was allowing this was because of who he was. He was about to protest then remembered Dumbledore's words.

An hour later the two had left the Ministry with Harry getting his license to Apparate. Remus was extremely pleased at his success where as Harry was happy but felt a little ashamed that he'd been given preferential treatment once again.

The three weeks also had him a little on edge having to contend with the way the Weasley's were treating. Ron kept sending him death glares whenever they were in the sane room. And Molly and Arthur would shake their heads solemnly and leave the room if he would enter the same room. Then of course there was Ginny.

Harry found himself constantly trying to avoid her. But it had been getting harder with each passing day. He would find her waiting for him at his door and telling him how they needed to talk. By the last week he had been ready to hex her into oblivion.

And of course there was Remus who no matter what he would say tried to get Harry to tell him what had happened between him and the Weasley's. He always was polite in answering Remus but kept the matter to himself. He knew that Remus meant well in his concern but felt that it was a private matter.

The day came fast when they were to leave for King's Cross. It had been the least hectic day since the first time he had gone to Hogwarts. The teens had all packed their trunks the night before and put their familiars in their cages.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Remus and Kingsley were going to be the escort for the teens after they all had a complete filling breakfast.

They group walked outside and towards the waiting cars that the Ministry had thoughtfully provided. Harry couldn't help but accept the fact that this would be the hardest part of the year with Newts and the obvious final confrontation with Voldemort. He climbed in the second car and gave a huge sigh at these dreary thoughts.

The ride to King's Cross was an uneventful trip. He had gone with Remus and Tonks in the car. He had stayed quiet thinking about Hermione and how he was looking forward to seeing her again. It was going to be the first time since his birthday that they were together. But soon a frown appeared on his face as he tried telling himself that she was just his friend and that she was dating Ron. Besides he reasoned there was nothing between them and he wasn't about to upset Ron any further.

The group walked through the station pushing the trolley's toward the barrier that would grant them access to the platform. They went separately through seeing that the station was extremely busy with Muggles.

Harry crossed the barrier and was shocked to see that the platform was in chaos. He had half expected it to be less subdued and less crowded then usual with the war raging on. He watched as kids hurried to the train, while others were either saying goodbye to their parents or rushing back to get something they had left behind.

Remus gave him a nudge towards the train as he had been scanning the crowd trying to find Hermione amongst everyone. He could see Ron doing the same thing except for a totally different reason, one of a boy anxiously looking for his girlfriend. Then they both heard a loud squeal behind them that overshadowed the noise around them.

They both turned around simultaneously to see Hermione with her brown bushy hair running towards them. Harry saw her parents trying to catch up as they weaved their way through the crowd.

Hermione stopped in front of the boys with a huge smile plastered on her face. It was obvious that she was pleased to see both of them. She pulled Ron into a hug, giving him a kiss on the lips which caused the red head to blush a deep crimson. But that soon changed too one of anger as she gave Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Mione we've got to get on the train or we'll be late," Ron huffed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the train.

She was about to protest but decided not to. Craning her head backwards she gave a confusing look to Harry silently asking him what happened to Ron. Harry just shrugged at her and watched as she reached the top of the stairs and waved goodbye to her parents.

Harry quickly said hello to the Granger's before he bade them all goodbye and hurried towards the train.

Fifteen minutes later Harry had found an empty compartment towards the back of the train and sat down, place Hedwig's cage on the seat next to him. Looking out the window he began to feel guilty for what had happened between him and Ron. He knew he shouldn't but it just wasn't in his nature to truly blame someone else.

"There you are Harry, I've been looking for you over an hour now," Hermione stated a little exasperated as she sat down across from. "All right spill it," she stated crossing her arms across her chest and looking at him sternly.

"Spill what Hermione," he asked innocently suspecting why she asked.

"I know that there is something going on between you, Ron, and Ginny and I want to know what it is. Ron seems to be furious with you and he's telling Neville how you tried to hex him and how you were rude to his parents."

Harry took in a breath and let it out slowly. He didn't know what to do at this point; he really didn't want Hermione mad at him for what he had done. And like Ron walk away from him. He didn't think he could handle that too.

Finally after looking down at his hands he decided that it might be for the best if he did explain to her everything.

"Hermione I'm afraid that if I tell what's happened between me and the others that you might quit being my friend," he said barely above a whisper.

"Harry James Potter I don't know what you are thinking but there is nothing which would change our friendship. Now tell me what is going on."

Nodding his head grateful for her words he plunged into the story of everything that had taken place. He explained how he'd gone looking for Ginny in Hogwarts and finding her with Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower to what he overheard her telling him. He went on to explain what had happened at Grimwald Place.

She had been so shocked at what she heard that her mouth had fallen open and her eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets. She sat there just staring at him not knowing what to say to him. It seemed as if she was for the first time in her life truly shocked about something that words just didn't come.

"I just can't believe that she did that to you," she finally said.

"Me too," he replied in a strained voice that expressed his sorrow for what had happened.

"Don't worry about Ron; he's nothing but a prat. He should know better that you would not do anything to hurt Ginny," she stated trying to comfort him.

"I am going to go have a talk with him and knock some sense into his thick head," she cried standing up and starting for the door.

"Hermione don't, please it'll only make the situation worse," he pleaded as he grabbed her arm.

She looked down at him and was about to protest when she caught the pleading his eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down she slowly nodded her head before going back to take her seat. Harry leaned back and gave a sigh of relief.

"So how was Venice," he asked changing the subject to a more pleasant one.

Hermione's eyes lit up at his question. "Oh it was fantastic Harry. I took a gondola ride with my parents one night. And you want to know what, the gondolier even sang to us. It was just so romantic."

Harry smiled at his friend's excitement at telling him all about Venice including its history. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he could have gone with her.

Over an hour later after Hermione had told him everything and they had some cakes from the trolley she stood up and bade him a goodbye. Telling him that she need to make another patrol before going back to Ron's compartment. He nodded in understanding and told her he'd see her at Hogwarts.

It was starting to get dark when they arrived at the Hogsmead Station. The kids had gathered all of their belongings and started climbing down to the platform.

Harry had taken his time making his way towards one of the exits even though he was excited to be returning he had started to become apprehensive. The last half an hour that feeling had grown so strong that he started to panic and had to try and block his mind from any and all thoughts.

He had just started to step down when he felt a cold depressing feeling start to overcome him. Jumping down onto the platform he saw many of the students falling down to their knees in pain. Pulling out his wand he heard someone shouting "Dementors coming."

The cold oppressive feeling was starting to overwhelm as he scanned the area. With wide eyes he saw at least six of the vile creatures gliding toward them from Hogsmead. Fearing the worse he shouted for everyone to ready themselves for the upcoming battle and for someone to run for help as he started towards them.

He had only gone about ten feet when several pops began to sound around him announcing that Death eaters were joining the battle. Pulling back a little he watched and counted eight of Voldemort's followers striding towards them.

He prepared himself for the battle as he sensed several students coming up to stand behind him. He gave a sidelong look and saw many of the sixth and seventh years had come to aid him in this. He gave an awkward smile at the newcomers knowing that they were all members of the D.A. He started to turn back around when he saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sneaking around the Death eaters and take on the Dementors.

"Potter you will come with us," one of the Death eaters drawled pointing their wand at him.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that Lucius," he replied back in a calm even tone.

Just as he said that he heard several stunning spells cast. Him and the rest and shouted Protego, casting shields around themselves. Harry shouted Impedimenta at Lucius who was trying to come forward.

He had to fall on the ground when he heard one of them cast the Crucio spell on him. Staying down he rolled over to avoid being hit by various spells from the cutting hex to Incarcerous.

Getting back to his feet he saw Neville standing there a grim look of determination on his face as he shouted Locomotor Mortis at one of the death eaters. He was pleased to see that it had hit one of them causing his legs to lock together and fall to the ground. He gave Neville thumbs up as he spun around to battle the rest of them.

He could hear shouts and screams from many of the students as spells hit there mark and dropping them to the ground. He was beginning to lose his patience with these idiots. He knew that he shouldn't do what he was about to but it didn't look like they were going to get help any time soon.

Raising his wand he was about to cast the Reducto spell at their feet, but he was just a second to late and ended up getting hit with the Expelliarmus spell causing his wand to fly out of his hands. Cursing he dropped to the ground and rolled across the ground before jumping back up to his feet.

This wasn't working he thought to himself. How could they be doing so badly with only six Death eaters? Then a thought came to him and with an evil smirk on his face he apparated to behind them.

Raising his hands he brought a green fire up surrounding the Death eaters with it. This had obviously had taken the Death eaters by surprise as they changed from attacking the students to attacking the fire.

Harry stood there a grim satisfaction on his face. There was no way short of apparating would they get out. He heard the shouts of the students cheering him and the capture of the Death eaters. But this didn't last long as Lucius turned around and glared at him.

"I think you had better leave Lucius and take your pathetic cohorts with you."

"And why should I bother to listen to a kid like you," Lucius drawled out letting the rest deal with the flames around them.

"Because those flames are the Flames of Lilly and I don't think you are prepared to die," Harry replied stone faced.

Lucius thought for moment when Avery told him that it was no use and that it looked as if the flames were closing in on them. With a scowl at Harry Lucius shouted that this wasn't over, and with that they all Disapparated leaving the students to celebrate their victory.

Harry was standing there staring at where the Death eaters were when Semus

ran over to him and clapped him on his back. .

"Blimey Harry you're an Elementalist that's wonderful," he cried.

"Huh," Harry asked coming out of his daze. Then he remembered what Seamus said and he got really flustered. "Oh great, I'm in real trouble now," he muttered under his breath.

Harry glanced around to see how much damage was done as well as how many injured there were when he saw Hermione standing off a little ways fuming at what she saw. This just made the night even worse he thought.

_A/N I am not very good at describing battles and so this probably didn't come out as good as it could have._

_The next chapter will probably not be up until next week. So until then please read and review and again any suggestions are greatly welcomed._


	7. A Meeting With Dumbledore

_**A/N I want to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. Here is the next one.**_

_**Now I've had a comment about getting Harry and Hermione together soon. It will be soon probably another three to four chapters. The two have never looked at one another in any way other than friends up until now. I believe you will like the build up and then how they get together in this story.**_

It was a solemn group of students that had made their way up to the large castle. The professors had arrived shortly after the death eaters had Disapparated. They had all been quite lucky that only a few of the students had been injured and they had been levitated on stretchers to the infirmary.

Harry had hung back mulling over what had transpired. He was upset and mentally chided himself for using his elemental fires and one that he actually created. He knew Dumbledore hadn't been pleased since he saw the disappointed look on the Headmaster gave him when Seamus had told him what happened.

Besides that he was bothered by how weak the force had been. It made no sense as to why Voldemort would only send a small group after him, especially with the entire school roster there. Shaking his head in confusion he walked into the main corridor and headed for the Great Hall.

The sorting had been quite subdued no one felt like cheering loudly when their house received a new student. During this Harry had stared down at his empty plate trying to listen to all of the whispered conversations going on around him. He knew that they were about him and what he'd done.

He suddenly sat straight up in his chair and turned to hear Dumbledore's speech. He knew that the Headmaster would discuss the attack. He fervently hoped that he wouldn't mention his name.

"I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. I am aware that you all are probably shaken from what transpired at Hogsmead. Please let me reassure you that Hogwarts is the safest place to be during this time of war. We have added extra wards and other various protections to insure your safety. I would like to compliment those students who stood up and defended not only themselves, but the rest of the students.

But I must caution all of you that it is not wise to confront Death eaters. They are ruthless in their desires and are not afraid to kill you if they find the slightest reason. Now I believe everyone is quite famished and so let feast begin," and with that he clapped his hands and food appeared on all of the tables.

Harry had been about to rise when a tap on his shoulder caused him to look up. He saw Professor McGonagall staring down at him. Her lips were pursed together in her usual stern expression.

"Mr. Potter the Headmaster would like to speak with you in his office. The password is canary creams." And with that, she turned on her heal and strolled out of the hall.

Five minutes later Harry was sitting across from Professor Dumbledore. His long fingers were laced together and had a look of contemptulation on his wizened face. Harry knew by this he was trying to find the correct words.

"Harry, are you aware of the consequences of your actions? You were expressly told not to use your elemental abilities in front of the other students as well as against Death eaters who might escape."

"Yes professor I am aware. I hadn't thought about that at the time though. All I wanted to do was protect everyone," he said sheepishly.

"That is a very noble cause, but you have allowed everyone to know what you can do. You know Voldemort will be aware now and will try to find a way to counter that," clearly rebuking him for his lack of judgment.

"Professor, he will not know how I did that," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Please enlighten me as to how that would be possible and how you created a green flame," Dumbledore asked now sounding curious his eyes twinkling madly at him.

"Last year I decided that I should start trying to created spells and charms. Since someone had to create what we use today including the unforgiveable curses, then I should to," Harry stated blushing slightly at the sudden proud expression on Dumbledore's face.

"I am proud of you, but pray tell how did you do this and at such a young age," Dumbledore questioned.

Harry squirmed in his chair. "I'm not actually sure how I did it, but when I thought about making Ron go to the common room one he suddenly vanished. I heard a yell in the common and knew it was Lavender who had been studying."

"Harry I don't believe you actually created a new spell," Dumbledore spoke as he now had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Then what did I do?' Harry asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"I believe you used wandless as well as wordless magic. Were you holding your wand at the time?" Harry answered Dumbledore's question by shaking his head.

"Then that is what you probably did. If that is the case we will have to test my theory and then begin your training right away. So exactly what did you do to the Death eaters?"

Dumbledore asked with a little curiosity in his tone.

Harry replied "When I cast the fire I also cast a memory charm specialized to only block part of what happened."

"So in essence you blocked them from telling Voldemort that you are an Elementalist. That was quite clever in deed Harry. That was worthy of being a Slytherin," Dumbledore said now beaming at his young protégé.

"Well not quite. It doesn't actually block them from telling Voldemort that they were trapped in a strange fire. What it did was to block any suspicion of me being an Elementalist. Dumbledore nodded in understanding and then bade him a goodnight.

Harry reached the portrait of the fat lady and realized that he had no clue as to what the password and he had forgotten to ask Professor Dumbledore. He thought about knocking but new that she would be furious with him and so he just slumped down along the wall to wait for someone to come up.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard the portrait swinging open. He looked up to see Neville coming out looking a little harassed. Standing up quickly he called to Neville.

"Harry, what are you doing out here hiding from Ron's boasting," Neville asked.

"Uh no Nev I was in the Headmaster's office and forgot to ask him the password. What is Ron boasting about?"

"Oh you know the battle at the station. I came out to get away from it," he said sounding uninterested.

"The battle, what's he saying about it. And you know you should not be out here unless you want to get a detention. Why didn't you go up to the dorm," Harry asked.

"I could still him upstairs and so I came out here. And as for what he is saying, maybe you should just go in and here it. And the password is chivalry."

"Thanks Nev," Harry replied giving the password to the fat lady before stepping in.

"Did you see how my lion Patronus drove those Dementors away? It was great I just calmly raised my wand and shouted Expecto Patronum and my lion just roared through them like they were nothing. I bet Harry's stupid stag couldn't have done that," Ron boasted to the group of students gathered around him.

Harry's face contorted in anger as he stood there listening to his former friend trying to take all of the credit when he knew that Ginny and Hermione had helped him to get rid of the Dementors.

The worse part was how Ron was saying that Harry's Patronus was not that powerful. He knew how it meant so much to him seeing that it was exactly like his father's animagus form had been. Ron could have said anything about him but to say anything about his father was just unforgivable.

Harry was just about to storm across the room and punch Ron when he saw Hermione striding over toward him with an expression of pure fury.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you stand there and take the credit for that! You know very well that Ginny and I also sent out Patronus' at those vile creatures," she screeched causing Ron to take a step backwards. "And as for it being better then Harry's, you had better remember our third year. If it hadn't been for Harry's stag he and Siruis would have died at the hands of the Dementor's." This caused Ron to flinch and back further away from his girlfriend.

Harry had heard enough, satisfied that Hermione could put Ron in his place snuck towards the stairs in the shadow. It had been a very tiring day and right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

He knew that he would have to talk to Hermione about what he had done to the Death eaters tomorrow. He just fervently hoped that she wouldn't go off like she was doing now to Ron.


	8. Disturbing Dreams

Harry awoke earlier than he wanted to his dorm mates talking loudly. He could hear the snores of Ron. He tried rolling over, but was soon pounced on by Seamus and Dean.

"Harry why didn't you tell us you were an Elementalist," Seamus shouted, Dean nodding in agreement.

"I wasn't supposed to," Harry mumbled.

"Come on we're your friends. How can you hide something like this" Seamus scolded him.

"You, who told you not to tell us," Dean added. Harry slowly sat up in his bed reaching for his glasses from his nightstand. "Professor Dumbledore said that I wasn't to tell anyone. Even Ron and Hermione didn't know." He paused lost in thought for a minute. "Well they do now I guess."

"Come on Harry get up and let's get down to the hall for breakfast" Dean said accepting what Harry had said.

Dean and Seamus stood up and headed for the stairs. Harry thought about going back to bed briefly before deciding it might be for the best if he got up. So pulling himself out of his bed he headed towards the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way.

Fifteen minutes later Harry made his way down to the common room secretly hoping he wouldn't get accosted by anyone wanting to talk about last night. He was about to step through the portrait when he heard someone call to him from behind. He froze in his tracks he knew that voice and it didn't sound happy.

"Harry why have you been keeping secrets from me," Hermione huffed.

Harry slowly turned around a sheepish expression on his face. He really wasn't awake enough to discuss this.

"No we cannot! I want answers. I thought you knew you could tell me anything," she said no sounding slightly hurt.

"I know I can and I'm sorry for not telling you. But you see Dumbledore told me last year not to. He felt that it was risky and it could put you all in danger."

"I can't believe Professor Dumbledore would say that. And as for you, you told me everything in the past. I am in no more in danger knowing this then I am being a muggle born," she said turning away from Harry so that he couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mione I'm sorry. I only agreed because I was afraid for you and Ron. I know you're all in danger, but I didn't want to make it worse," he said as he crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Harry I'm just scared. I'm scared for you, for everybody. I'm even scared for me," she said burying her face in her hands.

"I know Mione. I am too," he replied softly. He felt a sudden urge to pull her into a hug. He wanted to comfort her, to make her feel safe and that everything would workout, but even he didn't believe that.

"What the hell am I thinking," his brain screamed out. "She is your best friend and she's dating Ron."

"Let's go down and get some breakfast," he said trying to sound cheery. She nodded in agreement and followed him out of the portrait hole.

On their way to the Great Hall Hermione's brain was working overtime. "It had been nice when Harry touched her. It felt surprisingly warm and comforting more so then Ron's," she thought. She wished that he and kissed her. She wanted to feel his lips. Then just as soon as she thought this it was replaced with. "What am I thinking? He's just my best friend. You're dating Ron. He's the one you want to be with."

The rest of the day Harry wondered around the grounds soaking up the warmth of the sun. He felt better knowing that Hermione understood his reasoning why he hadn't told her. It felt good to know that for once he hadn't truly messed everything up in his life.

The next day classes started. Harry found himself looking forward to Transfiguration. They were going to be continuing with their animagus training and this was something he was looking forward to as he thought back to the end of last year.

_Flashback_

_Two weeks prior to the ending of last term they had begun their studies in Animagus training. Professor McGonagall had explained to them in the first class that it was quite a hard thing to master and that only a few of the students would be able to do this. She went on further to explain that it could take up to a year to successfully master this. _

_The theory portion of it had been extremely boring to him and wondered if they'd ever get to try. Then the first practical arrived. They were to come up to the front of the class and take a potion. This potion would allow them to see their animal form, providing they had one. Now Harry was excited, he would finally see his animal he thought._

_When it had been his time to step up he felt elated like he was going to finally learn something fun instead of preparing for the inevitable. He slowly drank the potion and waited unsure of what was to happen. _

_Soon his eyes fogged over and he saw himself standing outside near the forbidden forest. He was about to panic thinking that it had been a trap when he saw a large animal, an animal he had never seen._

_The strange animal had the head, claws and wings that of a hawk. Its body was huge and that of a lion. He couldn't see how for the wings spanned out since the animal had them folded on to its back. It walked over to him, sitting down on its haunches and stared directly into his eyes. _

_Soon his sight began to fog over once again, clearing a few seconds later. He found himself once again in the class room. He was elated at the idea of turning into an animal, especially since now he would be able to follow in his father's footsteps. _

_After class that day Harry had told Ron and Hermione about what he had seen. All Ron could do was staring at him gawking and Hermione looking as if he had grown an extra head._

"_What is it you guys? You look like I'm some monster," Harry asked finally unable to take their stares._

"_Harry, do you know what that animal you saw was," Hermione finally squeaked out as they reached the common room. He just shook his head in the negative. _

"_Harry that was a Gryphon, a magical creature you saw. They are considered a symbol of nature. "Seeing his blank stare she rolled her eyes and continued on. "Originally they were guardian of gold. In Greek mythology the God Apollo rode one of them. Later they became a symbol of good and the enemy to basilisks and serpents."_

"_Let me get this straight you are saying that they are good but once were evil. They are also an enemy to basilisks and snakes," Harry asked now sounding just as shocked as his friends._

"_Yes Harry that is what I am saying. Also they are a magical creature and I don't know of another Animagus who could become a magical creature in history," she said now sounding awed._

"_Blimey Harry I couldn't even see one and you see a magical one," Ron suddenly blurted out._

_End of Flashback_

The students made their way to the class room some excitedly talking about the animagus training, while others were less subdued as they had yet to see theirs.

Harry sat down towards the back of the class room with Seamus and Dean to await Professor McGonagall. The two boys were going on and on about their deer and dog forms that they had seen the previous year.

"All right class today we will continue animagus training that we started last year. Today I believe we will have those who saw their animal form to come up and I will help them transform their hands. And hands are all I want understood." The class just nodded except for Harry who had suddenly gone rigid.

After Hermione had told him about his animal he had not told anyone what it was. He feared that they would again ostracize him like they had in his second year for being some magical animal. He thought about bolting out of the room but to his chagrin he was the first name called. And so with a heavy heart and slumped shoulders he made his way to the front of the class.

After the class had ended everyone was talking in high excited voices about the class. Lavender was nearly in tears as Dean patted on the back, she still was unable to see her animal. Harry on the other hand was just pleased that he had turned his hands into that of a lion and back before anyone suspected anything.

Those who had made their way down to the dungeons for Professor Snape's class came to an abrupt halt upon seeing the door close and bolted. The class of ten students looked at one another in confusion as to why the classroom was locked. Unbeknownst to them a certain professor was having an argument with a certain rat.

"I have all ready told you that I will not help you rat," Snape spat.

"Severus you have no choice in the matter. Our Master has ordered it and so you will do it. That is unless you would like me to tell him how you refused," Wormtail spoke a sneer on his face.

"You are aware that if I should be caught then I am of no use to him."

"That is no concern of mine you are to help me uncover the information that he wants and that is what you will do," Wormtail smirked back pompously as if he were better then the man he was talking to.

"Very well, I will help you but I will not help you if you should be caught," Snape replied in his usual snide tone. Wormtail gave a nod before changing back into his rat form and scurried off into a small hole in the wall.

By the time the class had ended Harry was fuming worse then ever about Snape. He had been his usually condescending git of a self. He maliciously took points from him for the smallest thing.

Harry rushed out of the classroom not waiting for Hermione. He was furious at the potions master for his cruelty and wished that he could have hexed him without getting into trouble.

By the time he had made it to his dorm feeling deflated beyond the usual when it came to Snape. He couldn't think of anything good about the day and instead brood about what had happened in potions.

Sitting down on his bed, he tried to think of what could have gotten Snape so angry. He hadn't seen him like that since fifth year when he accidentally fell into the man's pensieve. Whatever it was that caused his all ready dark mood get even darker must have been before class and that was why it had started late he surmised.

That night he tiredly dragged himself upstairs to his bed. He had spent the evening doing his homework the McGonagall and Snape had given them that day. With everything that was happening between him and Ron he thought that if he actually did his homework, then he would forget about his current problem. So when he finished, he was surprised to see that it was after one in the morning.

He gave himself a light chuckle at the surprised look on Hermione's face earlier.

"Harry, are you doing your homework," Hermione asked him as she returned from her prefect duty. She had sounded surprised as if she couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her.

"Yes Mione I am doing my homework," Harry commented back as he hurriedly flipped the pages of his potions book.

"Harry are you sick, is everything okay" she asked now sounding worried.

"No 'm fine. I just felt like getting it done early," he replied. He didn't really think he should tell her the truth as to why. Hermione just gave him a shaky okay before going upstairs. He could hear her muttering.

He tumbled into his bed and before he knew it he was sound a sleep.

_Harry soon found himself standing in a strange dark room. He saw that the only light was coming from two flickering torches against the far wall. There was a damp, musty feel to this room he thought. A strange shadow was playing in the darkness of the room._

_Furrowing his brow, he began to wonder if somehow Voldemort found away to transport him out of the castle. But he quickly shook his head in the negative remembering that there was no way to apparate out of Hogwarts. With this thought he began to panic and fear for his life._

_After a few seconds of panicking, he got a hold of himself and decided that he should try and find a way out. He took a few steps forward cautiously unsure if there were any traps ahead._

_He neared the flickering lights when he jumped in shock. There in front of him sat Voldemort on a throne. His fingers tapping the arm rest in what looked like impatience. What startled Harry the most about Voldemort was that he looked younger. He was the spitting image of Tom Riddle from the diary except he looked slightly older._

_This didn't make sense to Harry. How could Tom be young again? The last time he'd seen him his face looked like that of a serpent with pale scaly skin and red eyes._

_He was about to take another step forward now curious about what was happening when he saw a tall, slender Death eater stroll purposefully into the room. He watched as the man kneeled down in from of Voldemort._

"_What have you learned faithful one," Voldemort asked his voice no longer the higher pitched voice._

"_Master I have ascertained the whereabouts of the Potters," the stranger replied looking up at Voldemort._

"_Very good, I will go see to the end of the Potter's. Now where are they," Voldemort commanded._

"_They are currently under the Fideilus Charm in Godric's Hollow."_

"_That is wonderful news indeed. I will now be rid of that blood traitor, his mudblood of a wife and child. You may leave," he replied dryly._

"Master may I ask about our deal?"

"I will uphold my end if your information works out, but be warned that if it does not then I will kill you myself. Now leave me, join the rest of my loyal followers until I have returned.

"Yes my Lord," the man replied bowing low again before heading out of the room.

Harry watched with growing horror as Voldemort gave a deep menacing laugh and stood up. Voldemort glided across the room towards the door as if he was floating on air.

Harry started screaming no at the top of his lungs trying to get the man's attention. Suddenly he was sitting up in bed shaking uncontrollably, tears flowing freely down his eyes.

"Harry are you all right," he heard Neville say coming over to his bed.

"Yes Neville I'm okay," Harry replied trying to sound as if he meant it.

"What was another vision from the man," Neville asked sounding worried.

"Yea it was Nev. I don't want to discuss it."

"Okay Harry I understand."

Harry lay back down staring up at the top of his canopy shaken and scared at his dream. It didn't make any sense he thought, 'how could he have dreamt of the night his parents had been betrayed.' He was brought out of his morbid thoughts upon Ron mumbling about not having the decency to let others sleep. He just shook his head and tried to go back to sleep.

_**A/N here you go another chapter all ready. I'm finding that I really enjoy writing this one. I have so many ideas that I can't put them all into this one. Also, how do you like the little twist at the end there with Voldemort? Please Read and Review.**_


	9. A Sad Ending

The rest of September to Harry had gone extremely slow he thought. All of his professors kept piling on the homework. He couldn't help but wonder if they were being just a tad worried about Voldemort.

He'd had that strange dream nearly every night. It was probably worse then any vision Voldemort could send him. It got to be such a problem that he began forcing himself to stay awake afraid of seeing and hearing Voldemort's glee over going to kill his parents.

This had also caused him to begin trying to place that Death eater. It made no sense with everything he knew. It had been Wormtail a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew who betrayed his parents.

All of this took a toll on him as he found himself falling behind because his brain was exhausted beyond belief. Even his animagus training had come to an abrupt halt seeing as how he couldn't concentrate.

One day Hermione corned him in the common room looking worried and scared.

"Harry what's wrong with you," she asked, voice laced with concern.

"Mione there's nothing wrong I'm fine," he replied trying to sound convincing.

"No Harry there is something wrong. I have seen how you can't concentrate and how you look so tired. Please tell me what's wrong maybe I can help with whatever it is." Harry could see the concern in her eyes.

He knew he had to tell someone soon about these strange dreams, but he was afraid to. In the last six years people believed that he was either evil or an attention seeking brat and he wad tired of this. And the worse thing was that now he couldn't rely on Ron for his understanding or help through this. He knew that Hermione would probably be willing to listen and offer her opinions but this could be too much for her and he didn't want to lose the one true friend he had left.

Hermione stood watching the various emotions flicker on her friends' face. She couldn't understand why, but she reached over and pulled him into a strong hug.

At first Harry became rigid in the embrace a feeling of comfort washed over him like never before. Soon he found himself relaxing as he sobbed on her shoulder comforting words being spoken into his ear.

A few minutes later he pulled out of the hug, wiping his tears away on his sleeve. He felt relaxed and decided to tell her about his dreams.

So for the next ten minutes he spent explaining them to her after they had sat by the fire. It felt good to finally be telling someone as if a small weight had lifted from his shoulders.

He could see the thoughtful look on her face and knew that the wheels in her brain were spinning rapidly.

"Are you sure that these dreams are not visions from Voldemort," she asked Harry nodded.

"It just doesn't make any logical sense, "shaking her head. "We both know Peter was the one who betrayed your parents. And then of course there's the question as to why you're having these sudden dreams. If you were to have any strange dreams, it should be about the night when Voldemort attacked."

"I know 'Mione, that's why they are so confusing. I don't know what to think anymore," he replied now sounding tired.

"Well, somehow we have to figure this out," she said with determination.

Harry looked at her incredulously. "You, you mean you believe me and you'll help."

"Yes Harry I do." He gave her a weak smile in thanks and relief. "First thing to do is for you to go upstairs and get some rest." Looking and sounding firm at him.

Harry started to protest, but thought better of it and just gave her a nod before standing up to leave.

"We will figure this out don't let it worry you any longer," she said. He just nodded and headed towards the stairs.

He felt happy, glad, and loved as he tumbled into bed. But just as he started to drift off he became confused about what he was thinking. No there is no way possible she loved him he thought.

Hermione sat staring off into the burning fire thinking on the conversation and her feelings towards Harry. "Do I love him?" "No I love Ron but I do love Harry as a friend," she told herself. The more she thought about though the more she was becoming confused herself and soon a frown appeared on her face.

The next few days saw Harry starting to look better like his old self. He was able to concentrate once again on his classes. He found himself going to the library helping Hermione in looking through various books on dreams in an attempt to find answers. The only thing still bothering him the most was Ginny. It was getting harder to hide from her. She had become a pest almost a shadow as wherever he went she was sure to show up.

This night found him returning from a visit to the kitchens for a snack completely unaware that he was being followed by two different people. One who had a determined look in her eyes while the other one scurried behind in an effort to keep up with them.

He had just turned the corner leading to Gryffindor Tower when he heard someone mutter words behind him. He pulled his wand, whirling around to face his attacker when thick ropes encircled him. His wand fell to the floor as he found himself suddenly helpless.

His eyes widened in surprise then to an angry glint as a short red headed girl calmly steeped out of the shadows.

"Harry I have tried numerous times to tell you that we needed to talk. And what have you done, run away not giving me a chance to explain what happened," she stated calmly. Harry glared, growling at her.

"What you heard that night with me and Draco were lies. I could careless about your money or for the matter your fame. I love you Harry Potter. If you had bothered to talk with me I would have told you this. It was just a lie, a ruse to get under Draco's skin."

"Oh so it's Draco now," he sneered at her.

"Yes it is. After all, that is his name," she said.

"Ginny I have nothing to say to you. I don't believe a word that you say. You are no better then Malfoy'" he spat.

Shaking her head, "you are wrong Harry Potter."

" Am I," he asked, raising a brow. "You turned your entire family against me including Ron. You told them nasty lies to get that. Did you really think I wouldn't see that." He spat back acid dripping from his tongue.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't know what to tell them," now trying to sound deeply sad for her actions.

'Ginny I do not believe you. You are worse then Malfoy. At least I knew right away what type of person he is. Now release me, I am not going to listen to your words any longer."

Just as she began to debate if she should try to get him to understand a voice rang out.

"What is the meaning of this Potter, Weasley," the cold sneering voice said coming closer his wand lit.

Snape stopped and looked between the two Gryffindor's. Looking mildly shocked at seeing Potter in ropes his brow arched in what could have been mistaken for pleasure. He pointed his wand at Harry and said the counter curse 'Finite Incantem' causing the ropes to vanish.

"Miss Weasley did you do that to Potter?" Ginny now looking shame faced could only nod in agreement.

"I must say I am quite displeased with you. Admittedly he does look better in ropes, magic is not allowed in the corridors. You are also out past curfew and that means you too Potter. Fifty points from Gryffindor for both of you and Miss Weasley, you will spend one week in detention with me for using magic in the hallways. And as for you Potter," he sneered. One detention tomorrow at eight for being out past curfew," Snape drawled in his usual tone. "Now return to your tower unless you want me to give you more detentions." They both shook their heads solemnly and headed back to the dorms.

The next afternoon Harry walked into the common room to a furious Ron, who was pacing back and forth. He gulped once knowing that Ginny had gone and told her brother about what happened the night before. And he could only guess what she told him. This was not going to be pleasant and he knew it, he just had to keep his emotions under control.

"How dare you get Ginny a weeks worth of detentions," Ron bellowed as he saw Harry standing there.

"I did not get her the detentions Ron. She got them herself when she attacked me," Harry said evenly.

"You are a liar Potter! How dare you say something like that about my sister," Ron screamed storming across the room towards Harry.

The common room now was beginning to fill up with curious students who had heard Ron's bellowing up in the rooms. Harry noticed Ginny standing a little ways behind Ron, a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what she told you, but you can go ask Snape about it. I know that he would be only pleased at telling you how I was bound in ropes.'

"You know what Potter, I knew that you were crazy but to deliberately get someone into trouble. That is just going too far. You are just like Malfoy and someone should take you down," Ron spat as he was about to throw a punch.

"Ron what are you doing," Hermione screeched as she stormed over to her boyfriend from the portrait hole. "Harry is your friend. He would never do something like that.'

"'Mione, you and I both know that he is trouble. He has gotten us into trouble," Ron said, crossing his arms acrossed his chest.

"He has never intentionally got us in trouble and you know it."

"Look I'm not going to stand here and talk about this. He is nothing but trouble and I'm glad that he's no longer with Ginny."

"Ron you are being a stupid prat and you need to think about what you are doing. Can't you see that you're throwing a six year friendship away for what a detention, a break up with your sister," she said shaking her head.

"You don't see him like I do. He has you wrapped around his finger, just like he had me until I saw him for what he really is," Ron spat.

Hermione reached up and slapped him fiercely causing him to step back.

"Wh-what was that for," Ron asked rubbing his face.

"For being such an idiot," she said.

"Fine but if you are going to be my girlfriend then you had better drop Potter because no girlfriend of mine is going to hang out with him," Ron spat.

Hermione stepped back as if she'd been the one hit. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How can you tell me who I can be friends with," she asked.

"Because you are my girlfriend, that's why."

"Then I'm no longer your girlfriend. Ronald Weasley I don't want you anywhere near me," she screamed and ran up the stairs to her room her eyes filling with tears.

Harry stood there shocked speechless at what he had just witnessed. He began to wonder if maybe he should just stop being friends with Hermione. After all, he had never wanted to get in between her and Ron.

It was now certain that his friendship with Ron was over. He had taken the last step in destroying their friendship. He just hoped Ron knew what he was doing.

**A/N Well guys here it is the chapter where Hermione and Ron break up. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	10. Revelations and Thoughts

Since that night Harry and Hermione were spending all of their free time together. They were either doing their homework or spending time talking on walks around the grounds.

Hermione one night found herself in the library alone trying to do her potions essay, but her mind just wouldn't concentrate. It was struck on what was happening between her and Harry.

They'd become best friends in their first year after the troll attack. Over the last few years she had found herself helping him with his problems and worrying about his health. She always told herself that he was a brother to her, but now she wondered.

She always thought she liked Ron more as a possible boyfriend. After all he did stick up for her and tried to be the boy of her dreams. But since the start of summer problems had arisen and had only gotten worse since their return to school.

Ron was way too possessive for her taste. He would lose his temper at the slightest thing. He had no ambition or the drive to do anything with his life. Then there was how he expected her to practically do his homework so he could play Quidditch.

She had tried to talk with him about what they were going to do when they graduated. He would always shrug his shoulders and tell her he had plenty of time to decide. His lackadaisical attitude had become too much for her to deal with any longer and then he had the audacity to order her not to be friends with Harry. To her that had been the last straw and she told him where to go.

It felt good these past couple of weeks. She didn't have to deal with an egotistical, self-centered, lazy prat she told herself. But then something strange started to occur.

Now she found herself having romantic feelings towards Harry. He worried about how she was feeling and would let her talk about whatever was on her mind. He never tried to tell her what to do. In fact he allowed her to be herself.

"Did she love him or is she trying to hide the pain she felt about Ron," she spoke softly to keep from having anyone hear her.

Harry was walking back from his training with Dumbledore his mind wasn't on the training, but on Hermione.

He always liked her. She was a great friend who stuck by him no matter what people said. Yes he did find her to be a bookworm and more by the books when it came to the rules, but that was what he liked about her. She was fun to be around, willing to listen to him and do whatever she could to help him.

His feelings had grown over the summer toward her and had gotten stronger since she had believed him about his dreams. At the time he thought that his feelings were just a stronger friendship, but now he wasn't sure and this had begun to confuse him these past few days.

He absent-mindedly gave the password and entered the common room. Still lost in his thoughts he made his way up to his room. Taking off his clothes, he threw on a night a night robe before lying down on his bed.

Ginny had seen the changes that were happening to Harry and Hermione and was very unhappy about them. She knew that the two probably liked one another just by the way they were acting. She wasn't stupid and could see how Harry smiled at Hermione; it had been how he used to smile at her.

The one part she was unsure of was it the other knew how the other felt. She wanted to strangle Hermione for getting in the way and for publicly breaking up with her brother. This was just unforgivable to her and she would get her revenge. And in the process of this she would get her Harry back and then her original plan would succeed.

One night on her prefect's patrol she was trying to formulate her plan. She was furious from earlier when she saw Harry and Hermione come walking into the common room, they were laughing about something. She'd been about to give Hermione her famous bat-bogey hex when Ron gave a loud snort before tearing out of the room.

She stopped suddenly at the top of the corridor that lead down towards the dungeons an evil smirk appeared on her face. Her plan had just come together as to how she'd get Harry back.

"In the process, I will make that know-it-all pay for her getting involved." Ginny sneered "she'll rule the day she ever met me."

Lost in her thoughts and plans she soon became awake of a clanking sound coming up from the darkened corridor. Raising her wand she said, "Lumos Maxima." A bright light soon appeared from the tip of her wand illuminating the corridor.

She looked around trying to see who was coming toward her, half expecting to see a student out of bed. But to her surprise, the corridor was empty. Perplexed at this she now started to look around more since she could still hear the clanking sound. Then she saw it scurrying around the corner.

A feral grin spread across her lips as she pointed her wand at the rat and shouted "stupefy." The rat suddenly froze in it tracks.

Walking over to the stunned rat, she bent down and picked it up by the tail. She could clearly see a metal paw and a balding spot on its head.

"Hello Wormtail, I am pleased to see you. You are going to be the first piece of my plan in getting Harry back." She calmly told the rat before pocketing him in her robes and heading back to the common room.

As she strolled into the common room she looked around trying to find Harry. She noticed that the room was empty of students. "Well that is as it should be since it was after nine o'clock," she thought. But Harry usually was still here reading or doing his homework.

Giving a huff she started towards the stairs to his room. She had to get Wormtail to him if she was to get Harry pleased with her. She had nearly crossed the room when she spotted Harry in the corner.

She noticed his head was slumped forward; his glasses had fallen off the bridge of his nose. He had a book open that was lying across his chest.

It was obvious to her that he'd fallen asleep. She couldn't help, but watch his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath. He was so cute as he slept she told herself. He would be hers once again, especially now with her gift. It was of course the one thing she knew he wanted more then anything.

She was about to wake Harry when she felt the rat starting to awaken. Quickly, she grabbed the rat and stupefied him again. He was not going to get away and ruin this part of her plan.

"Harry wake up, "Ginny called softly.

Harry gave a moan and shifted slightly in his chair.

"Harry Potter wake up now," Ginny shouted sounding exasperated.

Upon hearing someone shouting his name, he shot up with a start. Pushing his glasses back in his place he looked around wildly until his eyes fell on Ginny. With a groan, "What do you want," he asked clearly upset.

"I have a surprise for you," she replied a huge smile on her face.

"I don't want anything from you. How many times must I tell you to leave me alone," he asked sounding cold.

"This is something you will want. Just trust me," still giving him a huge smile.

"Look, I've told you I don't trust you and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. Now leave me alone."

"Fine, if you don't want the rat then I'll take it to professor Dumbledore myself," she said flatly.

At hearing the word rat he straightened up quickly. "Rat, what rat," he asked now sounding curious.

"This one," and with that she pulled Wormtail out of her pocket.

Harry's eyes grew in size at seeing the traitorous rat. His green eyes were gleaming with satisfaction. He reached forward and snatched the rat from her hands.

He grabbed his quill from the nearby table and transfigured it into a glass jar. With one fell swoop, he dropped the rat head first into it and closed the lid.

Harry stood up and headed for the portrait hole he was going to take the traitor to Dumbledore. This was a lucky break he thought; now they would get some answers and Sirius would be exonerated.

"Harry, aren't you even going to thank me," Ginny huffed.

"Oh yeah thanks for capturing him," and with that he stepped through the portrait.

"Why I never," she exclaimed glaring at the portrait.

Harry ran down the corridor oblivious to the late hour. He was too excited at the turn of events. For once things seemed to be looking up for the boy.

He raced around the corner that leads to the gargoyle statue when he rammed into someone. He fell backwards landing on his rear.

"Mister Potter, what do you think you are doing out past curfew. Obviously you are up to no good as usual," Snape sneered. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention tomorrow," he smirked.

"Professor I am not up to no good. I have to see Professor Dumbledore right away," Harry stated picking himself up and making sure the jar didn't break.

"Whatever it is Potter it can wait until tomorrow."

"No it cannot. I have Wormtail here in this jar and I need to give him to the Headmaster," Harry replied sounding irritated.

Snape arched a brow in surprise. "Let me see that," he said.

Harry nodded and raised the glass to show the professor.

"Now please let me through," Harry said and started to go by the man.

"Potter you are arrogant and if you think I'm Just going to step aside, you are surely mistaken. Now follow me," Snape sneered.

The potions master spun around his cloak billowing around him as is a breeze had appeared out of nowhere. Harry followed him quickly the whole time silently cursing himself for his bad luck in coming across the dreaded potions master.

Five minutes later Harry found himself sitting across from Dumbledore. Who he saw was wearing a yellow dressing gown and looked as if he'd been awakened from a deep sleep.

Harry felt bad about having woken the professor up, but he knew it was for a good reason. He sat there quietly holding the glass jar waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

"Harry, I see that you are holding a glass jar with what looks like a rat in it. I can only assume that it must be Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore remarked his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes professor it is him."

"Severus, will you go and bring back some Veritaserum. I believe we should interrogate him before we turn him over to the ministry." Snape gave a slight nod before he stormed off towards the dungeons.

"Now Harry care to tell me how you captured him?"

"Professor I really don't know. You see I'd fallen asleep in the common room and Ginny came in. She woke me up and handed me a stunned rat." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

Dumbledore entwined his long fingers and placed his chin on them. He gave Harry a smile and his eyes twinkled madly. Harry could see that he was quite excited at this sudden turn of events.

A few minutes later Snape reappeared carrying a small bottle. He clearly saw Wormtail now sitting in a chair bound by thick black ropes. He sat diagonally so that he was facing Dumbledore and Harry. His little beady eyes were filled with panic and fear as they were shifting from the Headmaster to Harry. There was a trickle of sweat dripping off his brow. It was clear that he couldn't transform into his animagus form and thus was now stuck.

Severus walked over and administered three drops before he melted into the shadows. He was for once in his life nervous about this interrogation of course he was always nervous when he was summoned by the Dark Lord, but this time he was feeling this way around Dumbledore.

Soon Peter's eyes glazed over as the serum took its hold on him.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," the man replied in a monotone voice.

"What is your animagus form?"

"I am a rat."

"Are you a Death eater?"

"Yes I serve the Dark Lord," was the reply.

"Why are you here at Hogwarts?"

"My master ordered me to find out how that fire appeared causing his plan to fail."

"When are you to report to Voldemort," Dumbledore asked.

"Not until I have gained the information he seeks."

"Were you James and Lilly Potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes I was." Harry breathed a sigh of relief at this admission.

"Did you betray them to Voldemort?"

"I was going to."

"What" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore waved a hand at him in a gesture to calm down.

"What do you mean you were going to?" Dumbledore now asked.

"I don't know. I thought I did, but Voldemort punished me because he had to find out from someone else."

"When did he do this?"

"It was the day after he was resurrected at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Did he tell you who this other person was?"

"No."

"Did you kill the Muggles and fake your own death?"

"Yes I had to escape or Sirius would have killed me."

Dumbledore nodded before turning to Harry. "It seems we have gained some good news and some perplexing news as well."

"Professor this doesn't make any sense," Harry said clearly confused.

"Yes I am aware of that. It does seem as if someone else betrayed your parents."

"But sir he admitted that he has been the one to betray my parents that night in the Shrieking Shack," Harry replied.

"Can you recall his exact words," Dumbledore asked.

"The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine. I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant for it to happen." Harry nodded his head. "Yes I believe that is what he said."

"Very interesting," Dumbledore replied.

"Wait a minute he didn't actually admit it," Harry said now understanding what Dumbledore was getting at.

"Precisely my dear boy, He was afraid that somehow he had been tricked into believing he had told Voldemort."

"But what if that's true, how are we going to find out who betrayed my parents?"

"That is something we will have to work on. Now I suggest you go back to your dorm and get some sleep." Harry nodded before standing up to leave.

He reached his room, but found he wasn't tired. His mind was to busy trying to absorb what had just taken place in Dumbledore's office. It made no sense, everything they had known was now false. Then there are the strange dreams he'd been having since the start of the term. Somehow they were all connected he thought. But how and what did it all mean, he just didn't know.

Soon his head began to ache from the heavy thinking causing him to yawn and decide to ignore the sudden revelations. He would talk with Hermione about this tomorrow he decided as he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

The following afternoon Harry and Hermione were sitting outside by the lake. They both a free period and this was the best time he thought to tell her about the previous nights events.

Hermione listened politely surprised by what he was telling her. It all seemed too surreal to her. His dreams telling him that Peter wasn't the one who betrayed his parents and now confirmation from the source itself was all to much for her.

She felt sorry for him and wished there was someway she could help him other then looking through books. But that was the only thing she knew they could do.

"You know maybe we should go through the yearbooks and see is we can narrow down who we know are Death eaters that went to school with your parents. We can also contact Remus and see if he knows of anyone else," she said.

"I don't know if we should tell Remus this. It was bad enough on him when he believed Peter was the betrayer, but now it could be worse," Harry said staring off into the horizon.

"I understand Harry, but don't you think Dumbledore will tell him in the next order meeting."

Harry nodded, "Yes he probably will. Maybe it would be better if he finds out that way."

"Well we can still look in the yearbooks," she said standing up and brushing leaves and dirt off her robe." "We better get going if we don't want to be late for Dinner."

Harry didn't answer her, but got up and followed her back to the castle. Both unaware that they were being watched by a red headed girl with hate showing in her eyes.

That night at Dinner Dumbledore made a surprising announcement "I would like to inform all of you that we will be having a Yule Ball. The professors and I decided that with the current war you should all have a little fun." A collective moan rang out through the students.

"Yes I am aware that some of you are dismayed at this news. But let me assure you that it is not mandatory to come. It will be open to third years and above. For those in the first and second years as well as those who choose not to attend there will be parties in your common rooms. Now the ball will be held the first Saturday in December and if you choose to go to the ball you must have a date. With this news I suggest we all sit down and enjoy the delightful food the house elves have prepared."

Over the course of the next few weeks Hermione found herself feeling depressed. Since the announcement of the Yule ball she began questioning herself about her looks and her attitude. If this had been last year she would never thought twice about herself since she would have been going with her boyfriend. But now she didn't have one and knew that she probably would not be asked by anyone.

She was that she wasn't pretty not like Lavender was. Her brown hair was always frizzy and bushy due to its thickness. No matter what she did to it, it was always like this. Then there was her skin. It wasn't the smooth, soft color that most other girls had and of course she wasn't filled out nor have a petite shape as the others had.

The strange thing she thought was that she knew of a boy whom she did like. One who never tried to change her and instead accepted her for who she truly was. He was kind, thoughtful and generous. He never expected anything other then her friendship.

And thinking of this boy had her realize that it was Harry, her best friend. He truly was the perfect gentleman; respectful, caring, protective and loving to a fault. He would always put his friends and strangers above his own needs. He was a boy he deserved much more then he had gotten she mused.

She had to admit that she did have some feelings towards him and probably always had. But she had tried to hide them by looking at Harry as just a friend nothing more. She had been wrestling with these feelings for awhile now but would push them as far back in her mind as possible, but now she had to admit that they were there.

With this admittance, she now wanted to go to the Yule ball more then ever. She wanted to go with Harry, to tell him how she felt. But then there was the downside and that was that he probably wouldn't want to go nor did he share them same feelings as she did. And this made her sad.

Harry on the other hand had all ready made his mind up and was not going to the ball. There was just too many things of more importance that he needed to concentrate on. Besides, to him it would be a waste of time, trying to find a date and then getting dress robes and spending time trying to dance.

He wasn't stupid about having to find a date; he knew that Hermione would probably go with him even if it were just as friends. But he didn't want to get in the way of her finding a nice boy who wasn't constantly putting people in danger. But something bothered him about this way of thinking.

There was a part of him that really liked Hermione, a part that wanted to be more then the friends that they currently were. He had always found her to be a very likeable person who stood by him no matter what the situation was. She never tried to treat him like some God who was the Savior of the Wizarding World. She just treated him like any other person, bugging him about doing his homework or trying to get him to relax and have some fun. These thoughts were making ihis feelings even stronger then they had been before when he had been thinking about their friendship.

There was still one problem he thought, and that was did he want to accept these feelings. Did he want to take the chance that either she wouldn't feel the same way or if she did, then did he want to take a chance and possibly ruin their friendship. He just didn't know what to do, but he would have to really think hard about his feelings.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDDHDHDHDHDDHHDHDHD**

During this entire time both Ron and Ginny were secretly working on separate plans that would insure their success in getting Harry and Hermione back. Ron for once had actually come up with a plan that would not only win Hermione back but also ruin Harry in the process. He knew it was a devious plan, but it would make him finally be the one standing on top instead of Harry. And this made Ron an extremely happy person.

Ginny on the other hand had been going through several books in the library looking for the perfect spell that would help her finally get Harry back as her boyfriend. And in the process she would not only humiliarte but destroy the know-it-all's confidenance once and for all.

Finally she found the perfect way, but had to figure out how she would do it without getting caught. She knew if she were to get caught that she could be and would probably be expelled. Thinking hard on this small problem a name finally popped into her head and she smiled at herself. He would be the perfect one to help her and he'd do it just to get back at them, she thought to herself.

**A/N **Wow this is my longest chapter yet. I had a lot to put into this one. I do hope that you all liked it, especially the various scenes with Harry and Hermione regarding what was happening with their feelings. Please Review, I am really interested in hearing your thoughts on this chapter.


	11. Deadly Plans Are Made

**A/N Well here's the next chapter. I hope you all will like it. I just want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

The following afternoon was Quidditch tryouts. The sky was a bright blue with a few frilly white clouds gliding through the air. The sun was no longer beating down with its hot rays, but now it felt warm and more inviting. It was perfect weather for flying, especially with very little breeze.

Harry carried his firebolt down to the pitch, his stomach doing flips. Last year's tryouts had been miserable for him as he'd been made captain. He hadn't a clue as to how he should handle tryouts. The other problem he'd run into was that nearly all the second years and above had decided to tryout. The only thing that saved it from being a complete and utter disaster was that Ron had been there to help with them.

However, this time could be worse he thought as he made his way. Ron wouldn't be any help whatsoever and instead would probably be a prat towards him. And this was definitely not something he was looking forward to.

He was surprised to see about twenty students there who he knew were trying out. He saw Ron and Ginny standing off to the side talking in hushed voices.

Looking over the students he recognized Lavender, Seamus, Dean, and the Creevy Brothers. The other students he guessed were either second or third years. He smiled to himself at seeing the brothers here once again.

He couldn't help, but laugh inside at remembering how they both had tried out for the chaser positions. They were so bad that they kept dropping instead of tossing to one another. And then when they tried to score, their aim had been so bad that Ron didn't even have to move seeing how the quaffle landed short before dropping.

The only one here that took him by surprise was Lavender. He had never seen the petite beautiful girl tryout for the team. He had thought that her only interests were makeup and gossip.

He just shrugged slightly and thought, "You never truly know someone."

He was about to speak when Ron spoke up. "Alright you lot listen up. We need two beaters and two chasers again this year."

"Ron what do you think you are doing," Harry asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm doing the job as captain. Something you should be doing," he snapped back.

"You are not the captain Ron. I am," Harry replied.

"Fine, I don't know why they ever made you captain. You don't know the first thing about the position," he sneered back.

Harry just ignored him and instead addressed the students. "As Ron said we need two beaters and two chasers. We're going to start with the beaters. What we'll do is have two at a time go up. What I want to see is how accurate you are with the bludgers as well as your strength. I will do the flying and be the target," he said.

He then called the students who were there to tryout. He was surprised to only see six students step forward and was pleasantly pleased to Seamus had been one.

"Oh great, they don't look strong enough to even hold the bat properly," Ron exclaimed. Harry just shot him with a look of disgust.

For the next twenty minutes Harry sped across the pitch avoiding the bludger. It hadn't been that hard to do as none of them were that good with their aim.

By the time he touched back down with the last two tryouts he grimacing. This was nearly as bad as last year he thought. He'd have to pick two of them and none were as good as Fred and George had been. He quickly made up his mind deciding on the two who had a chance of being any good.

"All right, I want to thank you for trying out today. I have chosen to give the positions to Seamus Finnegan and Robert Blakely. Congratulations to both of you," Harry smiled.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Potter," Ron snapped.

"You know this is a team decision."

"Ron you made your position clear earlier," Harry replied.

"And just what does that mean," Ron asked his face turning red.

"You said that none of them could hold the bat properly. So I made the decision myself."

"How dare you!"

"All right the rest of you I assume are trying out for the chaser positions." They all nodded in silent acknowledgement.

"I'm going to have two of you go up with Ginny and Ron. The first thing I want you to do is pass the quaffle back and forth. What I'm looking for is your throwing abilities as well as catching and teamwork. When this is done each of you will take ten shots at the goal."

"And just what will you be doing oh famous one," Ron sneered.

"Doing my job," Harry calmly replied.

After nearly an hour in the air with the chasers, Harry had been surprised to see that Lavender was quite good at Quidditch. She had worked effortlessly with Ginny and had been able to score seven out of ten goals against Ron.

The other surprise had been Colin who seemed to have been practicing over the holiday. He'd only dropped it twice and scored six out of ten times.

But Harry knew that someone else had been better then Colin. He felt a little sad at having to tell Colin he didn't make the team. But he would give him some encouraging words and tell him he should try out next year.

"Okay again thank you all for coming out and doing your best. I am pleased to announce that the new Gryffindor chasers are Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown." He was about to speak to Colin when he was interrupted by Lavender.

"Harry, I don't want to be a chaser," she replied softly.

Harry was taken back at her words. She'd been great up there and would have assured they'd have a chance at the cup again.

"Bloody hell, should have known the gossipy Lavender wasn't here for the team," Ron said.

"Ron shut it," Ginny spoke up.

"Lavender, may I ask why you did tryout," Harry asked the girl who was visibly shaken by Ron's comment.

"Well I do like Quidditch, but I don't want to be on the team. Padma and Pavati dared me to try out. I-I didn't want to, but they kept pestering me until I gave in," she replied looking down at the ground.

"This was a bloody dare! You think it's funny to come out and ruin the tryouts," Ron shouted.

By now Lavender was in tears and ran back up towards the castle. She didn't even give a glance back as she felt so humiliated about what happened.

"What the hell was that for," Harry now shouted spinning around to glare at the red head.

"Come off it Potter, you know what I said is true."

"No it is not true! And hoe dare you deliberately humiliate someone like that," Harry shouted.

Harry turned back around and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He wanted to hex Ron so badly for being a complete arse, but he knew better.

"Colin, since Lavender has declined the position, I hereby give it to you," Harry said trying to stay his voice.

Colin was excited at Harry's words that he began jumping up and down in glee and punching his fist repeatedly into the air. Harry could only smile and shake head in amusement at the blond boys actions.

"All right guys, first practice will be next Friday at six. Our first game is next month against Hufflepuff. And I want to beat them worse then ever. That will give us a heads up on Slytherin," Harry stated before everyone left for the castle.

* * *

Voldemort had called a meeting of his inner circle. He had received word that Wormtail had been captured and taken to Azkaban. He was angrier then he had been when his faithful had failed to obtain the prophecy.

"Severus rise," he hissed.

Snape slowly straightened himself up and stepped forward. He could feel the anger pouring off his master in waves. The red eyes glowing like a raging fire. And he knew he was in for the punishment of his life.

"How did that rat get himself caught," Voldemort yelled.

"Master he was caught by Potter and taken to Dumbledore," Snape replied calmly as he braced himself for what was about to come.

"And you a loyal servant of mine did nothing to release him," came the hissing voice.

"I was unable to for fear that I would be found out as well."

"You are a fool Severus. Crucio," Voldemort bellowed as a light sprung from his wand, hitting Snape fully in the chest.

Snape fell to the ground in excruciating pain. Screams of agony filled the darkened chamber as the spell continued.

He had no idea how long he'd been under the cruciatus, but when he felt it lift he found it nearly impossible to breathe. Not to mention that his entire body was still convulsing even though not as bad as it had been earlier as he lay there on the stone floor.

"Severus you will rise and look at me," Voldemort commanded.

Snape slowly rose to his feet, his legs trying to buckle under his weight. He looked at his master, fear showing in his black eyes through the white mask.

"You are to continue the work that Wormtail failed in bringing me. I expect answers at the next meeting. And if you should fail me like he did, I will kill you myself. Now leave my sight," Voldemort hissed.

Snape gave a low bow before kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe and said "Yes my Lord, it shall be done." And with that he carefully made his way out.

"Lucius, have you received news regarding their first visit this term," Voldemort asked the blond man.

"Yes I have my Lord. They will be going there in two weeks from today," he drawled, bowing low.

"Very good Lucius, you have finally done something right this time," Voldemort said inn his usual praising manner. "You will lead the attack that day and do not fail me on this or it will be your last," he hissed.

"As you command my Lord and I will not fail this time," Lucius replied as he bowed and kissed the tattered robe.

"If I may my Lord, what is your plan for the attack," another death eater spoke up.

"Crucio," Voldemort shouted as a light hit the man causing him to fall to his knees in excruciating pain.

"Do not question me, Avery," he hissed at the now writhing man on the floor before releasing the spell.

"Yes my Lord. Please forgive me for my actions," Avery gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

"As for the plan that I have designed, you are to go to the village and destroy it completely. You will kill anyone you encounter. This will teach those who are willing to stand against me that I will not be stopped. They will either follow me or they will die," he said as he started laughing maniacally.

All of the Death eaters present bowed once again before giving their oath to the Dark Lord that they will follow him even in death. After speaking their oath, they bowed deeply and waited for him to release them from the meeting.

Several minutes later Voldemort ordered his followers from his throne room. Once they were gone he decided to talk with Nagini. He felt that she was the only one that was a hundred percent loyal to him.

"I am growing more suspicious of Severus' actions. He has yet to bring me anything useful to use against the old man and Potter. He should have had something regarding the strange fire at the station. I am thinking about killing him, my girl, even if he should bring me some useful information. I do believe that he has just about out lived his usefulness to me. Don't you agree, Nagini," he asked the huge snake that was curled up along side his throne.

She raised her large head and gave a few hisses in agreement as her tongue flicked in and out of her mouth. She then gave a few more hisses as if she were telling him something.

"Yes, that just might be better then killing him. It would make him useful once again," he told her, his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

* * *

The next morning Severus looking exhausted and in pain sat across from Dumbledore. He slowly sipped a cup of tea that the Headmaster had given him.

"I take it that the meeting didn't go that well for you Severus."

"I'm afraid that the Dark Lord suspects me more then ever before of being a spy," Severus replied dryly.

"I see. And what gives you this idea," Dumbledore asked.

"He took Wormtail's failure out on me. I was told that I had failed in keeping that rat from being caught."

"That is a problem."

"What does he want you to do Severus?"

"He has ordered me to find out about that fire that was used."

Dumbledore sat there the wheels turning in his head at this latest development. There was no way that Voldemort could learn of this if Harry was to have something over him. But at the same time if Severus didn't give him the information, he would surely be killed. And this could not be allowed Dumbledore thought to himself.

"When are you to report back with your finding?"

"At the next meeting," Snape drawled.

"Then I suggest we come up with a plan before then," Dumbledore replied. Snape just lifted a brow at this comment. "You may go Severus. I need to think on this."

Severus gave a slight nod before standing up. His robes were swishing around him as he headed for the stairs to go back to the dungeons.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Fawkes who was sitting on his perch. Fawkes gave a trill of happiness when Dumbledore began to stroke his head.

"We do have a predicament Fawkes. Severus' days of spying maybe coming to an end my friend and I'm not sure how we can avoid this. I used to believe that putting one person's life above the 'Greater Good' was acceptable, but now I'm not so sure," he told his beloved familiar.

Fawkes gave him a few trills in response to what he had just said.

"Yes, I know Fawkes. But we still have to keep some secrets from Tom if we are to win this war."

* * *

One night about a week later Ginny was out wondering the halls on her prefect's duty. She hadn't been paying attention as her mind worked out how she would approach him. She needed his help if this was to work, but she also knew that he disliked her.

Turning a corner to go down towards the corridor that leads to the kitchen she became aware of someone behind her. Pulling her wand, she turned around to find herself facing Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Weasley," he drawled, a smirk planted on his face.

"Hello Draco. I've been hoping I would run into you alone," she replied back.

"You have and why would the likes of a Weasley want to talk to me."

"Let's see, because you don't like Granger for one. Another reason would be your desperate want and need to show up Harry, "she sneered at the blond.

Draco's grey eyes widened at her brazen comments. He knew that she wanted Harry for personal gain. He was also aware of how Potter had unceremoniously dropped her last year. But this still didn't answer his questions.

"You have only stated the obvious," he sneered at her.

"I am in need of your help, your expertise," she stated calmly, a flirtatious smile forming on her lips.

"My expertise and what would that be."

"Why your abilities at potions," she said.

"And what would you need them for and why would I help you anyway," he asked her.

"I want to do a certain potion that will cause Harry to fall madly in love with me."

Draco started laughing he couldn't believe what see had just said.

"What is so funny?"

"A love potion, you must surely know that they only lasted a certain amount of time unless you keep administering it."

"I am aware of that. And that is what I intend to do until I get what I want."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because you hate Harry and would do anything to hurt him," she replied simply.

Now Draco had to admit she was right on that point. He'd disliked Potter since their first year. And that dislike had become full blown hate the past two years. "All right I'll help you," he said after a few minutes.

He saw what looked like an evil glint appear in her eyes. If he couldn't knock Potter off his pedal stool in school, this would be his chance to ruin his life. And this idea gave him a sense of triumph.

The two house rivals shook hands and agreed to meet after the Hogsmeade visit that Saturday. They'd decided to meet in the Room of Requirement where they'd get started on the potion.

Ginny had gone back to the tower filled with joy. Her plan would now succeed with Malfoy's help. And if something should go wrong, with it, well she had the perfect scapegoat. Besides, who would ever believe someone as sweet as she was would do something like this she thought.

* * *

That Friday evening Harry and Hermione had been in the library pouring over the yearbooks. They'd been making a list of know Death Eaters who had gone to school with his parents.

Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy

Bellatrix Black

Narcissa Black

Rudolphus LeStrange

Barty Crouch, Jr

Peter Pettigrew

Adolph Parkinson

Gregory Goyle

Michael Crabbe

Regalus Black

This was the first part of their plan and when they were finished with this, they would move on with what they knew about each of them.

"'Mione I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yes Harry I will. I do want to go to Books A Lot," she replied not looking up at him.

Harry had felt an overwhelming thrill that night when he climbed in bed.

The following morning dawned with a clouded sky. The air was on the cool side giving all those in the castle a warning that winter would be upon them soon. A breeze was blowing through the trees and causing the students to shiver slightly as they waited for McGonagall and Fitch to let them go.

Hermione was waiting in the common room for Harry who still had yet to come down. She had on a thick sweater and jeans; a scarf was loosely hanging around her neck.

Ron came walking down the stairs and stopped he saw Hermione standing there looking at the picture of Godric Gryffindor giving a smile he walked over to her.

"'Mione, are you going into Hogsmeade today," he asked her trying to keep his hopefulness from his voice.

"Oh, hi Ron," she said turning around to face him a tight smile on her lips. "Yes I am going to Hogsmeade."

"Great, would you like to go with me?"

"Sorry Ron, but I'm going with Harry."

Ron's face clouded over in anger at this. "What does that Potter git have that I don't," Ron said sounding tense.

"Look Ron, I don't know what's gotten into you, but Harry is our friend. You and him used to be best friends."

"Exactly, we used to be Hermione. He has shown time after time that he doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. And I'm not going to be his little shadow. I'm sick of him getting whatever he wants," Ron bellowed.

"Fine, I'm not going to try and talk sense into your thick head. One of these days you'll regret your actions and when you do I hope Harry will forgive you," she said.

Ron was about to retort when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Turning his head he saw Harry hurrying down towards them. Giving Harry a scowl he turned and stormed out of the common room.

Harry reached Hermione's side and gave her a puzzled look, glancing at the portrait. She shook her head sadly in reply to his silent question. Harry just nodded in understanding feeling sad since he guessed they had had a row about him.

She grabbed his hand, causing him to jump slightly. She gave him a small reassuring smile and started dragging him towards the portrait. Harry relaxed a little and just allowed her to drag him.

The two followed the other students down through the gate and towards Hogsmeade. Harry had finally gotten Hermione to let go oh his hand. It had felt a little awkward to him, but at the same time he actually liked it.

The two walked up high street towards Books-A-Lot next door to Dervish and Banges. On their way they ran into several of their classmates who were wandering through the village. They couldn't help, but smile at the laughing teens with their packages and candy they were stuffing their faces with.

They entered the small book store and heard a bell ring announcing their arrival. A Short, rounded, bald man shuffled over to the duo. His amber eyes twinkling and a smile on his puffed lips.

Hermione told the bubbly man that she wanted to browse the books since she needed a few. The man offered to help her in her search as they were the only current customers in his store she thanked him for offering his help, but she could manage on her own. He gave her a nod before shuffling off behind the counter.

Harry decided he stay near the entrance and wait for her. He knew they were going to be their awhile since it was her favorite store and he didn't relish walking up and down every aisle with her.

And so he watched as she did exactly that taking one book after another from the shelves. He rolled his eyes at her and snorted as she went to the counter with several thick books. He saw the smile on the owner's face as she paid for them before casting a shrinking charm and placing the books in her pocket.

Harry dragged Hermione back down the street to Zonko's Joke shop. She tried to protest as she thought pranks and jokes were plain crazy, but she gave in easily seeing how Harry was giving her puppy dog eyes. With a quick shrug and a sigh she allowed him to lead her into the shop.

Zonko's was its usual packed self as most of the students seemed to be in here, looking over the entire inventory, especially the new items that they had. The registers were busy with others buying things. The two Gryffindor's noticed several of their friends through the crowded store.

They saw Dean and Seamus in what looked to be a heated argument. They even saw Neville who usually only browsed around in line buying what looked like Dung bombs. The strangest person they saw was Draco and his two goons.

They looked not only out of place but a little suspicious. Every few seconds they were glancing out the window as if they were waiting for someone or something to happen. Neither one knew what to think and thus chose to ignore the strange behavior.

They quickly finished their purchases and headed for The Three Broomsticks for Butter Beers. They found a small table towards the back of the café sine it was extremely crowded and loud from everyone talking at the same time.

It took about ten minutes before they finally got their drinks. Instead of talking, the two fell into a quiet silence as they sipped on their drinks. Neither one knew what to say to the other so this had felt like the best thing they could do. Soon though Hermione's smile faded and her face clouded over as a frown appeared on her lips.

Harry noticed her expression immediately and was about to ask her what was wrong when he saw that she was seemingly staring off into space directly behind him. Instead of asking her, he chose to turn around and see what she was staring at. When his eyes fell upon the person who had attracted Hermione's attention, his stomach dropped and a lump formed in his throat.

There standing in the door way looking around was Ron and Ginny. Neither one looked exactly happy or excited like the usually did when they were in Hogsmeade. Their faces both had a deep frown on it and their flushed cheeks that they probably had been arguing a few minutes ago.

Harry found himself staring at his former best friend his heat aching from having lost Ron. He started slightly as Ron's eyes fell on him and Hermione. They boys face turned almost as red as his hair and he looked as if he were about to come storming over to them. Harry steadied himself for the confrontation that was about to take place when he saw Ginny grab her brother's arm and whisper something to him. After that they both turned around walked back out.

He let out a small sigh of relief and turned back towards Hermione. He noticed that her face now looked pale and deeply sad. The sadness was the deepest in her eyes and made him wish there was something he could do to help his friend.

He always hated seeing anyone so sad, especially Hermione. Ever since their first year and the battle with the Troll, Harry had done everything he could to be the best friend she ever had. After all, most of the other students refused to look past her know-it-all attitude and see that she was a very nice, fun, and loyal friend.

Even though Harry had found himself having romantic feelings towards her since his birthday a part of him kept saying that it was wrong. He felt extremely guilty for this but most of all for what happened between his two best friends. He was beginning to feel as if he should just step back and try to get her and Ron back together. If he did that then at least she'd be a little safer from Voldemort.

"Harry, Harry is everything all right," she asked him sounding concerned and pulling him out of his depressing thought.

"Huh, oh yea, I'm fine Hermione. I was just thinking about some things that's all," He replied still sounding distracted.

"All right Harry, but I can tell when something is bothering you. Now tell me what's wrong," she scolded him.

"I was just thinking about Ron. I'm sorry 'Mione from coming in between the two of you. You should never have been forced to choose between the two of us. It might be better if you were to talk with Ron and quit being my friend. I...I would understand if you went and did this," he said softly, emotion thick in his voice as he stared down at the table refusing to look her in the eyes.

She sat their stunned and speechless at what her friend had just said. She wasn't sure if she should be angry at him for thinking this way or pleased that he was worried about her feelings.

"Harry, please listen to me before you open your mouth." He just gave her a weak nod but still kept his eyes on the table.

"What happened between Ron and I had absolutely nothing to do with you. I had been thinking about breaking up with him since the beginning of school. I was getting tired of his boastful, obnoxious, rude behavior. Then there was his jealousy and that was way over the top for me.

Now as for this being your fault, you had best get your head out of your rear and quit blaming yourself for something you had no control over. If anyone should be guilty and apologizing for their attitude or whatnot, it should definitely be Ron. He's the one that is in the wring and he needs to wake up and see that before he regrets his actions.

Harry you are the most wonderful, thoughtful, caring person I have ever met. You are always putting everyone above yourself, especially their happiness. There is absolutely nothing to feel guilty for and you should never feel that way," she told him in a soothing tone as she placed her hand on top of one of his and giving it a slight squeeze for reassurance.

"I know that it wasn't my fault 'Mione, but I can't help thinking that way. If it hadn't been for me"

"Harry look at me," she asked him a slight plead coming out with her words.

He slowly raised his head and looked into her eyes. She noticed the tears that were brimming in his usually soft green eyes. The last time she had seen this was at the end of their fifth year. And just like then she wished there was something she could say or do that would make him feel better.

"No matter what you think or feel that you are guilty of breaking me and Ron up, there was and is nothing you could have done to stop the inevitable. Ron is just acting like the prat he is and doesn't deserve your friendship or mine. You have to remember that this is not the first time he has acted this way and probably won't be the last. All we can do is hope that one day he will see the error of his ways and open his eyes to the fact that the world doesn't revolve around him. And if that day should ever occur, then we shall deal with it then.

Right now we have more important things to deal with then one Ronald Weasley's prat of an attitude. We need to find out who the actual traitor was in your parents death. Not to mention that we also have to concentrate on defeating Voldemort if we are ever to have any sore of a peaceful life. Once again when she was finished saying this she squeezed his hand a little tighter and gave him a big smile.

Harry felt his heart do a somersault as a warm comforting tingle shot through his body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before even when he was dating and Ginny and they would hold hands. It was just at that precise moment that something clicked inside his jumbled brain. He found that he couldn't help himself smiling broadly at the beautiful brown haired girl that was sitting across from him.

It felt like an awakening had occurred deep within him. All of his doubts and insecurities regarding his feelings towards Hermione seemingly vanished into nothingness. It was as if the sky had opened up and the sun's rays as well as the love from the Heaven's above were shinning down on him and giving him the hope that he so longed for. He now felt hole for the very first time in his life and it felt wonderful.

"Harry," she tentatively asked him as she looked stared in confusion at the boy who was just sitting there grinning.

"Hm, Yea I'm fine. Actually I feel great," he replied coming out of his inner reflections. She just nodded but still felt a little uncertain that he was fine.

Taking a deep breath, he decided that this was as good as any time to ask her. He just hoped she'd say yes. "'Mione, I, well, I was wondering, well if you would, maybe like to go to the Yule Ball will me," he asked her, his voice filled with extreme nervousness.

Without hesitation she said, "Oh yes Harry I would love to go with you." As a huge smile started to appear on her face and showing her perfect white teeth. This was what she had wanted since the announcement.

Harry smile back and was about to speak when suddenly there came an explosion rocking the inn. Everyone inside began screaming, knocking over tables, chairs and their drinks. Another explosion rang out sending them all into a panic mode.

They began pushing and shoving one another trying to get to the door. A few people were knocked to the floor in the mad rush. Madam Rosmerta was shouting at them to stay calm as she pushed her way through the crowd to block the door.

"What was that," Hermione asked apprehensive.

"I'm not sure, but I have a very bad feeling about this," he replied standing up and pulling his wand. "Let's go 'Mione. We may be needed out there if I'm correct."

She didn't answer instead stood up and pulled her want to. A grim, but determined look now was showing on her face as she moved to follow Harry.

The two Gryffindors carefully pushed their way towards the door. They both feared what they would see once they reached it. They could see Madam Rosmerta doing the same and knew they'd have to get there first since they wouldn't be allowed to go out if she reached the door first.

Once they reached the door they pushed their way out to the street. At the same time their jaws dropped nearly reaching to the cobblestone. Their eyes took in the horrific scene that was being played out in front of them.

Hogsmeade was under attack and it was already looking like a war zone out of a muggle movie. Death Eaters were roaming the street casting hexes and curses at the panicking crowds. Smoke could be seen billowing into the sky from obvious fires at the top of High Street. There were a few bodies already lying in the street.

Without giving a moment of thought Harry began running up the street. He was throwing his own hexes at Death Eaters. His face showed anger and rage as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

He had to get to the fires as fast as he could. He knew that a couple of the shops were on fire and people were probably trapped. And of course there weren't enough professors or Aurors there at the moment to defend the town.

Hermione ran after him trying to keep up, but her legs weren't as long as his. She reached the Apothecary when she stopped and saw three Death Eaters.

To her horror she saw two third years lying on the ground writhing in pain. She could hear their mocking laughter as they cast the Cruciatus curse on the girls.

Raising her wand, she cried out, "Expelliarmus" at one of the Death Eaters causing his wand to fly toward her and sending them backwards a few feet from the power she put behind it.

The other two stopped the torture and turned toward her. But she was to fast for them and got off two more disarming spells before they could hex her.

She ran over to the two girls who were now panting heavily and still shaking from the unforgivable. Bending down she tried to console them briefly and that she'd get help as soon as possible.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that one of the Death Eaters was beginning to stir. Cursing lightly under her breath she stood back up and hit him with a stunning spell before casting the Protego on herself. She then cast a stunning spell on each of the others.

With a satisfied smirk she turned back around to the girls. She was going to let them know that she was going for help when two more Death Eaters rounded the corner from the Shrieking Shack.

She shouted stupefy at one of them only to have him side step. She then had to jump to her left as the other sent a cutting hex toward her. Again she shouted stupefy only to have to jump to her right as a cruciatus came whizzing toward her.

She was about to cast the disarming spell when she heard two Reductos shouted. She looked up to see the spells hit the shop and it shake violently.

Without a thought she shouted two Expelliarmus one right after the other, each hitting their target and sending them backwards. She then dived towards the two girls and covered them. The last thing she heard was the girls' screams as the building collapsed around them.

All that was left of the Apothecary was a pile of rubble. A thick cloud of dirt and dust began rising into the sky leaving Hermione and at least the two third years buried.

* * *

**A/N Wow this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Don't hate me that I left it as a cliffie but it will continue into the next chapter. I will have it up next week. Again thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. The Battle Of Hogsmead Part 1

**A/N I apologize for the long delay in getting this up but I had been working on my other story and then there were some personal issues that came up. **

**Warning: This will be character deaths in this chapter as well as the next one. Enjoy**

* * *

Over a hundred Death Eaters apparated into Hogsmeade at the Northern most point. Several giants, trolls and fifty Dementors appeared as well. The entire force was being commanded by none other then Lucius Malfoy.

"You all have your orders. Our Lord is commanded that we destroy the village as proof that we cannot be stopped," Lucius drawled. "Now go and do our Master's bidding."

And with that the army began to spread out and enter the village. They immediately started striking down any who crossed their path.

Lucius hung back choosing to allow the army to attack. He didn't see any reason why he had to be in the lead. After all Voldemort trusted him to lead this battle and the troops would never question his orders.

He couldn't help, but smile evilly at what they were doing. Today would be a good day he told himself. It would be the day that the muggles loving fool Dumbledore would learn that there is no hope in standing against his Lord and Master.

* * *

Neville was wondering through the town lost in thought. He had found himself on the street leading to Madam Puddifoot's Café. He was thinking about how well the year had been so far, especially his classes.

Ever since last year when he had finally gotten a wand that melded with his magic he'd found his classes to be much easier then ever before. On top of that his once lacking self-confidence soon started to grow. And then with the D.A. and the battle in the Ministry had been the catalyst for his new found self-confidence.

And so today even though he was currently alone he no longer felt like an outcast. He'd learned to ignore the ridicule that the Slytherins had for him and just let it roll of his back like water. After all, he was good with magic, especially Herbology which was always his favorite class.

It was with his new found self-confidence and training with the D.A. that he's spotted the Death Eater skulking around between the Café and the small home which was known to Madam Puddifoot's. He could tell right away that it was a woman with the way she walked, taking smaller steps then men normally due. Pulling out his wand from one his front pockets, he moved over to the corner of the small shop.

He steeled himself for the possible encounter before glancing around the corner. He saw that she was skulking down to the other side, being careful that she wasn't seen. He knew by her actions she was trying to get to the Main Street where she would more then likely attack.

This thought gave way to the realization that made him give a gasp of shock. If this one was doing this, then there must be others. With grim determination he turned the corner, there was no way he would be anything other then victorious this time.

He raised his wand and shouted "Tarrantegella." To his misfortune she heard him and dove to the ground, the spell flying over her head.

Jumping back to her feet, she spun around with her wand now trained on Neville. "Well-well if it isn't our little fat, weakling, cry baby long bottom," she sneered. "I'm so pleased to see you. I got to torture your parents and that was so much fun. And now I get to play with you," she crackled now sounding completely insane.

"Bellatrix," Neville spit venom lacing the name.

* * *

As this encounter was taking form Dumbledore who had at the last minute decided to visit the village was just stepping out of Honeyduke's. He popped a fresh lemon drop in his mouth blissfully unaware that in other areas of his town Death Eaters were starting their attack.

Without warning he sensed danger and just looked up in time to step back as a spell went sailing by. He pulled his wand, dropping his bag of Lemon drops in the process and quickly cast a shield around himself to block most curses. He spotted several Death Eaters who were now coming down high Street and he started casting specials at them.

The aged wizard who always had a relaxed expression on his face except for the times when he had to be stern now looked angry. His face was bright red like a tomato even underneath his immaculate white mustache and beard. While his usual twinkling blue eyes now looked like two bright blue burning fires as he shot spell after spell and dodging the ones that were being sent his way.

If there was anything in the world that could truly piss off Albus Dumbledore that would be getting between him and his addiction to Lemon drops. And these foolish Death Eaters did just that and now would find out just why you didn't piss off the most powerful light wizard of them all.

He shot spell after spell from stupefy to blasting hexes. He was casting them so fast that the various colors were blending together and giving off the appearance of a rainbow except for the usual arc.

Dumbledore saw and heard what they cast and gave a quick look at the shop before muttering damn under his breath and diving to the side.

Honeyduke's gave a huge shudder as it crumbled down to the ground. Just like the Apothecary, smoke and dirt rose into the air. Leaving all those inside trapped and injured from the collapse.

He was lucky that he'd been able to dive behind two large crates that stood outside the jewelry shop. He gingerly got into a crouching position. He was about to send another curse flying when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His instincts immediately told him that it was professor McGonagall.

"Albus are you alright," she asked him sounding extremely concerned. After all, she had witnessed his death defying dive and had been worried that he would be severely injured.

"I'm fine Minerva. Just a few cuts and bruises, that's all," he assured the woman. And then he sent another stupefy which hit one of the Death Eaters.

"What are we going to do Albus?" All of the children are unprotected and we don't have enough help to fight all of them," she asked him before sending her own stupefy.

"I need you to get back to Hogwarts," he stated. Minerva was about to protest when a spell came toward them. Luckily, Albus was able to deflect it.

"You need to contact the rest of the order as well as the ministry. I do not know if anyone has been able to do that yet. You also need to inform Poppy of what is transpiring and that when we get control of this; we will be sending the injured up to her."

She still wanted to protest believing she was needed here where she could be of assistance; however, she was fully aware that as usual Dumbledore was right. "Alright Albus I'm going, but be careful," she told the Headmaster her words laced with concern. "I'll be back as soon as I am able," and with that she stood up and headed around the side of the shop.

Dumbledore stood up and was about to cast another spell when he heard a voice shout Expelliarmus and his wand went flying in the air. He looked mildly surprised at this sudden change of events, his blue eyes twinkling ever so slightly.

"This truly is my lucky day," a death eater drawled as he stepped out of the shadows. His wand pointed directly at Dumbledore's heart. "My master will be quite pleased and will reward me handsomely for having killed one of his enemies," the man sneered.

"Lucius," Dumbledore stated in an even tone.

"Yes Headmaster it is I, the Great Lucius Malfoy," he said now sounding pompous.

"So you are going to kill an unarmed man. Is that not the coward's way of doing things," Dumbledore asked his eyes now twinkling like mad.

"I am no coward blood traitor," Lucius spat. "Now you will die old man. No longer will you stand in our way."

Lucius was just about to cast the killing curse when he suddenly found himself without his wand. Before he could process what had happened, he found himself flying through the air completely helpless as his arms and legs flailed about.

Lucius' body slammed into the middle of the former Honeyduke's which was now completely engulfed in flames. His black robes turned to ashes as his skin melted from their bones, leaving no trace of the once politically powerful and feared death eater.

"Thank you Harry, but how on earth were you able to do that with your wandless magic," Dumbledore asked the boy who now was standing next to him.

"Not quite sure sir, but I'm not going to worry about it now. Are you all right," Harry asked his mentor.

"Oh yes I'm fine dear boy, but I'm afraid there are many more death eaters," Dumbledore said changing the topic. He then said "Accio wand" and Lucius' wand came flying towards him from where it had dropped.

Harry quickly told him that he was going further up the street to try and help those who were probably battling more of Voldemort's minions. Dumbledore gave him a nod before telling him to be careful.

Dumbledore would have tried to keep Harry near him in this battle if it would have done any good. But for as long as he'd known Harry, the boy would probably not have listened to him. And so all he could do was continue the battle where he was and just hope that Harry would stay safe.

* * *

The battle had just started when Ron and Ginny who had been unceremoniously thrown out of Hog's Head for being underage. Ron was ranting about the stupid git of a bar keeper to Ginny as they walked down the street towards High Street. Neither one truly wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks afraid that Harry and Hermione would still be there. But there wasn't much else that they wanted to do except for having a Butter beer.

After a brief discussion they decided to head there regardless if the others were. They got halfway down the street when they saw the smoke billowing from High Street and a few stray death eaters.

They looked at one another briefly before pulling out there wands and casting the stupefy spell at two of the unsuspecting death eaters. Then they did the same to their two companions before they had a chance to get any curses off.

They ran up to the four now unconscious death eaters and quickly cast the Incarcerous spell on each making sure that they were bound with tight ropes. Ron then reached down and grabbed their wands and pocketed them.

"Gin, we've got to get up there. It looks like Voldemort has sent a strong force in and we need to join the defenders," Ron said sounding a little to excited about the raging battle. "Are you crazy Ron? We have no idea how bad it is and it's nothing to get excited about," she scolded her brother.

"Look I'm not crazy and I'm not excited about the battle itself," he told her now sounding annoyed. "What I'm going to do is show up the Great Harry Potter. I'll show everyone that he isn't the so-called savior. There is nothing that git can do that I can't. And for once I will finally be able to take him down a peg or two. Not even Malfoy's been able to do that," Ron sneered, a nasty smirk on his face.

"Ron, Harry has already taken on Voldemort five times and is still alive. Besides, he has taken on his supporters as well. He is the only one other then Dumbledore who has done anything like that and can talk about it," she told him, her annoyance at his sudden inspiration of idiocy clearly ringing in her tone of voice.

"Bloody hell, he didn't do any of that alone and you know it. I was there each time and stood by him only he got all of the credit. Hell if it hadn't been for me, Harry would've died his first year. You forget that he wasn't raised in a Wizarding home like us. We are just as good as he is and I'm going to prove that," he said his voice resonating his anger and jealousy he has towards his former best friend.

Ginny was about to argue some more, but he didn't give her the chance as he sprinted towards High Street. She tried to shout at him, but either he didn't hear her or he just ignored her shouts to come back.

She stood there fuming at her idiotic brother's attitude. She knew what she had said about Harry was the truth, yet, some of what Ron had said was also the truth. That's when she got an idea; one that would also help her in her quest.

"If each time when Harry had faced off with Voldemort he wasn't alone in the battle then he would once again need help. And she would be that someone," she told herself a grim look of determination spreading over her face. There's no way she will let him die not until after she got what she wanted and with that final thought she took off after Ron.

* * *

Remus and Tonks had been standing outside of the Shrieking Shack discussing the latest news from the last order meeting. They had been already done a sweep of the entrance to Hogsmeade and the train station a few minutes ago. Seeing as how everything was fine and quite normal they'd come back here to talk.

The two had only been talking for about ten minutes when a dozen death eaters appeared and started casting curses at them. They instinctively dove over the small fence and down the hill, while whipping out their wands in order to defend themselves.

They rolled in opposite directions down the hill seeking some form of cover from the curses. Remus had been lucky enough to scramble up to his feet and dive behind a nearby tree, barely missing a blasting hex. Once there, he began shouting curses and hexes at the death eaters.

Tonks on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. Like Remus she tried to scramble to her feet only to find herself face first in the dirt since she had tripped over her own feet as she was known to do. Her Auror training kicked in fully just then and she began rolling herself toward a large boulder a few feet away.

She was quite lucky to get to the boulder seeing as several curses had hit various spots on the ground where she had just been. Diving behind the boulder she began firing her curses intent on taking the death eaters down as fast as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neville was in a desperate battle for his life with the most evil woman there was. He was trying to dodge her curses as best as he could while casting his own. He could begin to feel himself grow weary, but knew had to continue not only for his life but for his parents too.

"Ah poor baby can't even hit me with your weak little spells you truly are just like your parents, worthless and pathetic," she cackled at the now sweating boy.

Suddenly, Neville could feel all of the anger he had built up over the years for this woman, this woman who had taken his parents away from him begin to grow inside. He could feel the hate growing to unbearable proportions. At the top of his lungs he screamed, "Finite Incantatem."

The light flew out of his wand like a speeding meteor, slamming into her shield and shattering it to pieces. He followed it up with Impedimenta and again it flew like a meteor.

Bellatrix staggered backwards shocked at what just happened. But she wasn't a death eater for nothing and cast the removal spell on herself. "Is that the best you can do," she taunted him.

She was about to cast the killing curse when she heard Neville shout, "Locomotor Mortis." She tried to dodge it, but wasn't fast enough.

She quickly found her legs pulled together and look as she began falling towards the ground. Just as she hit the ground she shouted, Diffindo."

Neville's eyes grew wide in shock and fear as the spell came whizzing toward him. "Oh shit," he exclaimed as he dove to his left to avoid the oncoming hex. Unfortunately for Neville, he was a spilt second to late as the spell hit his right foot, ripping it apart.

He let out a howl of pain as his shoulder slammed into the ground, his wand flying out of his hand. He could feel his shoulder shatter from the impact. But he had no time to worry about that at the present time.

He began dragging himself backwards around the corner of the building. He could see a trail of blood that he was leaving in his place as a small pool had formed where he landed previously. He began to wonder if this was truly it for him.

* * *

Professor McGonagall when she found she had been unable to apparate to the outside gates of Hogwarts she started to run , but soon found out that she had to transform into her tabby cat self in order to get there quickly.

Once reaching the school she quickly transformed and burst into the school startling several younger students in the process. She ran down the hall towards the infirmary, her legs pumping as fast as pistons in an engine. Her chest heaving as her arms were swinging wildly as she ran.

She come to a sliding stop in front of the doors and without a second of hesitation she ran pell mell into the wing yelling for Madam Pomfrey at the top of her lungs.

"Minerva what's the matter," Madam Pomfrey asked coming out in a hurry from her office at the back of the infirmary.

"Hogsmeade…is…under attack," Minerva told the woman, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh dear, you better warn Albus."

"He is already aware Poppy. In fact he was there when they attacked. You better get everything prepared since we will have to transport the injured here, especially the children. Now I've got to go, Albus wants me to contact the rest of the order and the ministry," with that said she turned on her heel and ran out toward the Gargoyle statue.

Poppy could only stand there looking flabbergasted at hearing the Headmaster had been there when the attack started. Shaking it off, she turned and headed for her office. She was going to fire call St. Mungo's and get more healers here immediately and let them know to be on high alert for victims to be coming there as well.

* * *

The center of Hogsmeade the most vicious of the battle was in full swing. Many of the residents and students were in a desperate struggle to survive the onslaught.

The ground itself was covered in blood from victims of the curses. The air was thick with smoke; suffocating everyone and blinding them from clearly being able to hit their targets. Bodies were beginning to pile up on the ground while screams were ringing out all around. Many of the buildings were now lying in ruin as they burned from the fires.

Many of the students were trying to keep shields up around the group while others were in duels. Two of those who were dueling were Terry Boot and Justin Finch-Finley who were furiously casting spells. Lavender, Pavati and Padma were also casting spells. Having seen members of the D.A. they had learned quite a bit and were using that to their advantage.

But unlike the practice duels, this one was the real thing. And many people were falling around them injured or dead. They all were aware that they couldn't think about that if they themselves were to survive.

Lavender had just cast an Imboilus spell on a Death eater when she felt a searing pain in her body from a Cruciatus spell that another one had sent. She fell top her knees, her wand falling from her hand and rolling a few meters a way. Her body was wracked with such pain like she had never felt before as she screamed out in pain.

Terry having seen this sent a Reducto at the man's feet hoping to break his concentration. Not only did it do the trick but he saw the man go flying backwards several meters a way. Not wasting time he ran over to her side and knelt down to check on her. She gave him a small nod to acknowledge that she would be fine. Assured of this he began to get back to his feet when he saw a green light speeding toward him.

His eyes widened and he dove to his left, but he was a split second too late. The killing curse hit him in the chest as he fell to the ground. There was no longer any life in his eyes as the shocked expression he had previously was now frozen as he lay next to Lavender.

Justin and the Patil twins had seen this entire event unfold as they were fighting with other Death eaters. The three wanted to race over to their fallen comrades but were unable to as they fought on. With a new vigor however they sent three Reductos at the Death eaters. Now more determined then ever to stop the evil, vile, inhumane people they sent curse after curse trying to take as many down as possible.

Justin sent another Reducto just as a Death eater cast the killing curse at him. His reaction was much slower then Terry's had been when the curse slammed into the center of his chest, sending him backwards in a heap on the ground, his young life vanishing with a blink of an eye, leaving only a shell of a body behind.

Many more people were falling from the many killing curses that were being cast. Many of those who were still fighting were beginning to get tired and started to believe that this would be the day that they died. And their death would be at the hands of the Dark Lord's minions something that they had hoped would never happen.

* * *

A young brunette was currently hiding behind a large tree a fair distance away from the battle. His amber eyes watched intently as one after another fell from the curses that were being shouted. His normally dark complexion was now taking on a pale tinge and his entire body shook from the sheer gruesomeness of the battle.

Blaise Zabini is a proud Slytherin and the son of a Death eater who was raised believing that his purity was better then those who weren't however now he wasn't so sure. His emotions were conflicted and had been for sometime when it came to following the Dark Lord. Granted he agreed with his family and many of the purebloods when it came to half bloods and muggleborns contaminating their magic and way of life and he was fully aware that in time there would no longer be any purebloods. Yet at the same time he was never one for killing and believed that there had to be some possible way that they could insure their very existence without the senseless killing.

Blaise never had a taste for killing nor the desire to inflict intentional harm on another person. To him the whole idea was nothing more then barbaric, like that of muggles raging war because they had some twisted belief. He believed that if they were truly pureblooded, then they should be above this, taking pride in which they were instead of lowering themselves to muggles.

He wanted to do something as this dilemma raged in his mind while watching the battle play out in front of his eyes. A part of his mind was telling him that he needed to fight along side the Death eaters and rid themselves of the blood traitors and infernal weaklings. Then another part of is brain was telling him that it was wrong and that there were better ways, more humane ways of going about doing this.

He battled with himself trying to decide what to do when a sudden flash of inspiration and brilliance hit him. A wide smirk appeared on his face as he finished his making his plan in his brain. He quickly made sure that he wouldn't be seen before dashing behind the closest shop. What he needed to do was back at Hogwarts and seeing as he was a Slytherin he was going to do it.

* * *

Harry had now reached Scrivenshaft's his blood was boiling and it looked like smoke was coming out of his ears. He'd had to fight at least a half a dozen Death eaters in the tow and a half block distance from Honeyduke's. The entire time he had watched as young children and their parents fell to the all ready blood soaked ground motionless from having been hit by the killing curse. He also had seen others fall from various cutting hexes and other dark curses. Many of the shops were crumbling around him as he had dueled knowing that people were inside trying to escape the battle.

Now that he was here at Scrivenshaft's he was ready to start using his elemental abilities on every Death eater that he saw. To hell with keeping it a secret he raged to himself. He no longer felt any compassion for them and that included those who might be under the Imperio curse or had been forced into servitude. To him if they couldn't show an ounce of compassion, especially for children then why should he show any to them?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw three Death eaters torturing a young girl who was writhing on the ground in obvious pain. Upon seeing this he saw red and quickly fired three Tarantallegra's in their direction and catching them off guard. Satisfied that their attention was now on him, he sent an Incarcerous spell at each one, sending ropes out to bind them. Then he sent another curse that sent them flying backwards. With a satisfied smirk he rushed over to check on the girl.

He bent down and saw that the girl was no more then eight or nine, her skin was deathly pale as tears streamed down her face and her entire body seem to convulse from severe pain. It was obvious now that they had been casting the Cruciatus on her, which only fueled his anger even more. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the chocolate frogs that he had and changed it into a portkey. Placing it gently on the girl's side, he watched as the girl suddenly vanished knowing that she would reappear in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He just fervently hoped that Madam Pomfrey was aware of the battle and prepared to take in victims.

He was just getting back to his feet when he suddenly felt the air around him begin to freeze. A strong coldness filled the air as it began to seep into his very being all the way to his very soul. He frantically looked around and saw that everyone else beginning to be affected by the sudden coldness and the depressing feeling that was permeating the air.

"Damn," he cried aloud. He looked up the street and saw them floating towards him. This was all he needed he thought as the Dementors drew closer.

* * *

**A/N I know I know another cliffie. Now before anyone kills me about this, I have a very logical reason. This battle is extremely long and hopefully quite detailed. I thought that this was the best place to end the chapter. I will try and get the rest up next week for you. **

**Also I have had a few wanting me to get Harry and Hermione together now; all I can say is that this is a very long story. I will say that there will be only one more chapter before they finally get together. The two have emotional baggage that they are working through and neither one wants to rush into this. However, due to the battle this will all change.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me how you like the battle so far. **


End file.
